A Second Chance for Heartbreak
by vickay
Summary: Kagome's adjusting to life again when she meets the Spirit detective's. Will Kagome the now immortal ever get a chance at love for real or will circumstance and heartache always prevent her happiness? is she destined to be alone forever? Kag/Kur Kag/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

_**Present Day**_

Betrayal. Kagome felt the emotional turmoil pump viciously through her veins and knot in her stomach, her shattered heart already shattered. With every blink of her eyelid's Kagome relived the same scene replaying over, the repeatition left her heart to crumble even further as it's dull ache reminded her of the betrayal. His betrayal.

Kagome recalled her mad dash home, not a few hours ago, to surprise him after having stayed with her injured mother for the past few weeks. Mama Higurashi had suffered a nasty break of her ankle after tumbling down the stair's only too be found by Souta some hours later. Kagome had basically flew too the hospital after the phone call with Souta and took her currently incapasitated mother and brother back to the family shrine. Upon her arrival Kagome offered to heal the ankle straight away but her mother refused saying it was her own clumsyness that got her into this predicament and it would be too suspicious for a seriously broken bone having healed in a matter of weeks when the doctor informed her he would be visiting her after the hospital had rang. An incredibley guilty feeling Kagome offered to stay with her mother for a few weeks and help around the shrine as Souta had a vacation planned with friends already and her grandfather had passed on to the after life not even a year before, and her mother graciously accepted the help her daughter offered.

Not three weeks later here she was returning to the home she inhabitied with him. That she had built with him. The excitment of catching him by surprise left her feeling on a high as she quietly unlocked the front door. The excitment then gave way to new emotions of queasiness, shock and heart ache as she witnessed a horrific scene playing out before her very eyes. There he was, in all his unabashed naked glory on the thick capet of their living room floor. Another woman in his arms. Kagome felt her eyes tearing up as her heart broke into smaller and smaller pieces as she watched, each thrust and moan feeling like the knife that was firmly stuck in her heart twisting again and again and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away as her world, here everything crashed down around her.

The couple before her continued on in their pleasurable ecstasy as they took what the other was giving without the realisation that they had a guest. Time seemed to stand still for Kagome as her watched him pump feverishly into another woman and as she heard their grunts and moans turn into shout's of sheer pleasure she felt it was time to make herself known.

She stepped out of the shadow's of the hall and into the living room slowly as she felt she could do no more as with each step the pain crashed down even harder and she was surprised she made into the room without collapsing into tears. She refused to cry even now, he was no longer worthy of her tears, of anything in her own opinion. She watched as slowly the heads of the lover's entangled on the floor turned towards her. She kept her face a blank masked as she looked upon their faces that held identical looks of disbelief and surprise.

The lovers leapt apart from eachother and sought to cover their own bodies with something, anything, they could find. The woman on the floor hung her head in shame as she snatched her clothes to her boddy.

"I can explain Kagome, this isn't what it seem's like I swear'' he scrambled the words out desperatly as he stood up to walk towards her a towel covered his lower body.

Kagome's impassive mask crumbled as her pain gave way to anger and her right hand moved with incredible speed to smack that innocent boy look clean off his face. He stood there in shock as his hand slowly came up to trace the fresh handprint adorning his cheekbone, and yet he stood there in silence waiting for the words that would determine whether or not their relationship could be saved.

Time passed slowly and he watched as two words sealed their fate.

"I'm done'' passed Kagome's lips as she slowly turned back towards the front door and her feet seemed to move towards it.

Guilt spread through him as the realisation of what he had done spread through him and his heart leapt as he saw her slowly turn back round to face him as she reached the door, however her next words shattered that thought as soon as he heard the whispered words.

''Goodbye Kurama''

Outside the the building that she would no longer call her home Kagome finally gave into the pain that threatened to overwhelm her since she had first witnessed Kurama's betrayal on the floor that they themselve's had christened the very night they had moved in as she slowly sank to the ground. She took her mobile from her pocket and pressed a few key's before placing it to her ear, she waited for the other person to pick up and felt relief as on the other end of the line she heard an ''Hello?''

Breathing out the sigh she hadn't known she was holding Kagome replied, ''Can I stay with you for a while? "

The tone of her voice, left her caller knowing not to ask questions and he told her he would be there as soon as he could, and Kagome smiled knowingly as not even ten minutes later a car turned up infront of her old dwelling and a tall man stepped out of the car and grabbed her clutching her to his body.

''Okaasan?''

''Kurama and me... we're over, i-it's done, can we just go? Pl-please?'' Kagome begged, treacherous tears flowing down her face.

He answered by wiping away her tears and simply liftling her lithe form of the ground and placing her in the passenger seat of his car. H walked around the other side and as he drove off into the evening and back to his home he heard her murmur out a feeble ''Thank you Shippou''.

Wow my first ever fic, feel free to tell me what you think :), thanks for reading and bye now :D! ps DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSO OR INUYASHA


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 years Previous**_

Kagome laid huddled in the dark at the bottom of the well, she simply knew this was going to happen. she cried until the tears stopped flowing and silent sobs now wracked through her young body. She didn't know how long she had stayed there at the bottom of the well situated on her family shrine curled in a loose fetal position, until her now teenage younger brother found her and climbed down and eventually carried her tin form back into the shrine.

She heard a gasp from her mother how scurried forward and directed Souta upstairs towards the bathroom and told him to place her in the tub and then leave. Mama Higurashi then came into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked down at her shivering daughter with tear's in her eyes as she witnessed her 18 year old child in her most vunerable and pained state. She slowly walked over to the bathtub and started removing her daughter's clothes, soon a naked Kagome was surrounded by warm soapy bathwater as her mother washed her hair in an attempt to soothe away the pain of her loss. Kagome felt the numbness that had been in her body since the well had closed over slowly leave her body and she suddenly turned around in the bath to study her mother on the other side who was kneeling infront of her with motherly concern etched over her soft features. Slowly she began to tell the tale of the final battle and the events which took place after, her mother sat in silence knowing that Kagome's heart was still mourning the loss of her second family and listened to her daughters tale. Her brave little girl told her of how they were blessed with the luck of the god's as they defeated Naraku and yet lost none of their own friends simply due to the fact that Sesshomaru didn' think twice about using Tenseiga to save the brave warriors at their side's if their life was taken off them by the foul hanyou Naraku and Mama Higurashi silently gave her thanks to the god's also for keeping her daughter and her friends alive. Kagome went on to tell her how the group kept the shard's of the jewel seperate in order to keep Kagome with them until all the loose ends in the Feudal Era were tied up and she was thankful that she got to see Sango and Miroku married in a beautiful little quiet ceremony were Kaede performed the ceremony, she spoke of the endless conversations of what might happen to the whole jewel once it was again completed, whether Kagome would have to stay in the Feudal Era or return home to the future, and she began to cry once again as she choked out the conversation she had with Shippo about what might happen if she had to go home to the future and explained that she loved him as her son and would always find a way to be with him even if he had to wait 500 years to find her and that he had better stay alive until she does find him or else! And finally Kagome spoke of Inu Yasha and by the time she was finished her tale of how they accepted that they loved eachother but recognised the fact that they couldn't be together and Kagome made him promise to move on with his life and find love and be happy both of the Higurashi women sat with tears streaming down their face's.

Mrs Higurashi got up and walked gracefully to the hamper and lifted a towel and wrapped it around her now adult daughters body and hugged her like there was no tomarrow. She knew it was selfish but she was glad to finally get her daughter back but she also mourned the loss of Inu Yasha as he was a part of her family now also and she would miss him left the bathroom to allow Kagome a few minutes peace and quiet and allow her to collect her thoughts.

Kagome slowly walked into her bedroom and put her pajama's on and ventured down stairs only to find a hot cup of tea sitting on the table of the living room and she sat surrounded by her family. Kagome knew that it would take a while for her to get over the loss she felt as she knew that now Miroku and Sango were dead but she felt better at the thoughts of the amorus monk getting the shit kicked out of him by a beautiful Sango, she felt peace knowing that they would have been happy together. Her thoughts strayed to Inu Yasha and Shippo. Would they still be alive? Where are the demon's in this Era anyways?

She had a lot to think about and her hand rested on the now useless bauble hanging just above her chest, she may have told her mother the story o the loss of her friends but she would never know about what her daughter had now become, there were some thing that Kagome just could not share. This burden was her own.

As she sat contemplating this whilst sipping her tea she had this strange feeling knot in her stomach and some how she just knew that whilst her Feudal adventure's were now over, more where just around over the horizon waiting to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Finally'_, Kagome thought to herself with relief as she unpacked the last of the boxes into the oak drawers. She stood up and observed the room with thoughtful eye's as she contemplated the idea of redecorating the slighty run down house she purchased with the help of her mother. IT had been three month's since her permanent return from the Feudal era and she was slowly starting to rebuild her life with the help of her loved ones. However she needed to move out of the shrine, the memories were still too raw and seemed to haunt her every time her eyes ventured towards the well house, she needed this, for her family, and her sanity as she knew that if she didn't at least attempt to move on with her life she'd never be able to leave. So now, here she was standing amidst now empty cardboard boxes wondering on whether or not the walls should be painted a sky blue as she reminised about sitting on the lush grass of feudal Japan with an animated Shippo whilst gazing at skies that very same colour or if she should simply leave them white and try not to torment herself.

A barely audible sigh left her lips as her mind focused on the question's she'd been forcefully trying to forget yet againt rose to the forefront of her mind, '_Just where are all the demon's anyways?'_. Kagome had pondered this question for a long time and the thought of all the demon's being wiped out left her with painful pangs in her chest as she thought of her little fox kit or best friend dead, with lifeless eyes and the peacefull- '_STOP!!'_

Breathing harshly she pressed her back against the cool wall behind her and reminded herself it did no good to tihnk such things, she knew that for one Inuyasha was simply to stubborn to die, and she could say the same for Shippou and Sesshomaru, however the thought of a peaceful existence without a squaking Jaken did sound appealing...

Silently she got up and stripped herself of the soiled clothing before throwing them in a hamper to be washed whenever the notion appealed to Kagome, after all , this was HER house and she could be as lazy as she wanted. Hell, she could decide to never wash again and there was shit all anyone could do about it. The ghost of a smirk passed her lip's as she thought about it, '_As if my mother would ever let me even try it, it took her that long to leave in the first place i'm surprised she didn't move in with me'._ She smiled indulgently at the thought, her mother would never fully realise that Kagome's job with the Shikon would never be over, She now was the Shikon until the day she died, '_As if I could...'_

She climbed upon the bed and settled down under her sheets willing herself to sleep, thankfully since her return from the other side of the well Kagome, surprisingly, was able to sleep quite well at night with only nightmares plauging her dreams infrequently when something really reminded her of the Feudal era , whether the windchime from outside her new neighbour's window that reminded her of the staff her precious houshi friend carried with him that jingled constantly making the mood seem lighter, that was until a certain Hanyou threatened to stuff said staff up a certain perverted monk's ass if the jingling didn't cease every now and again. Kagome still giggled when she thought of the sudden paleness of Miroku's face when the threat was made and the hand that grabbed the charm's at the end of his staff almost immeadiatly after the threat left Inuyasha's thin lips. And with a ghost of a smile on her face Kagome was lulled into the land of dream's to dream about her beloved friends.

~ Spirit World~

Koenma sat peering over his desk at the other inhabitants of his office with an unsuppressable grin gracing his features. The Rekai Tantei before him cast him look's from curiousity and confusion to downright wariness as they wondered what had the vertically challenged leader grinning like a Chesire cat.

_'I'm sick of the smug look already Koenma what the hell do you want from us now?' _was the thought that floated accross the mind of the impatient leader of the rag-tag group.

'' Koenma? what the hell do you want now?'' Yuskue questioned as he thought about how it had been month's since he had had a mission and whilst he loved his wife he was certainly itching for a new adventure to capture his interest.

Thankfully Keiko had long ago accepted the fact that Yuskue needed his job just like he needed her and she understood why, whilst Yuskue loved her he was just to big of a personality to be tied down in a regular job and all the dullsituation's that came with it. His need to live life on the fast lane was a part of him that whilst taking some getting used to she learned to love him for and after having married and mated to the hanyou she realised his adventurous side was something she would never change, in the long life that lay ahead for both of them with the virtual immortality that they both now had thanks to the strong blood running through Yuskue and now his mated body aswell.

Yuskue was startled out of his thought's on Keiko and married life in general when the other spirit detective's also voiced their questions about this new mission as they tried to drag the detail's out of the tiny ruler. '_Honestly it's like pulling teeth trying to get the detail's out of this midget!'_ "Koenma, so help me god, you had better start talking soon or that diaper on your ass will be taking up residence within it!".

The tiny ruler gulped at the threat, realising that Yuskue was serious and knowing that if he didn't get explaining soon the threat may very well become reality as he didn't see any of the other detective's voice their concern for him. Hell, he was certian Hiei at least would be giving him tip's on torture mathods, if not actively helping the man put the plan into his head from the disturbing thought's he heard a snort of derision from the corner in which the hybrid was leaning against the wall. The gleam in Hiei's eyes told him the youkai had heard his thought's and that he would indeed participate. Moving swiftly on...

''Yuskue, I apologise for keeping you waiting!'' he spluttered out as quickly as possible,''The mission is simple, there is a woman I would like to obtain to join the ranks of the Spirit Detective's, she is an extremly powerful miko who would be a valuable asset for us all. She is also in essence the Shikon no Tama, as she was its guardian before it decided that it needed a body to protect and found her worthy of it's protection and also it's expendable power source. She will need to be told about what we do here and explain what has happened in her absence, expain the role of the Spirit detective and _offer_ her the job, inform hr she may of course request to see me before taking up such a role but do not try to pressure her into a decision, I want her to work for me of her own free will, and I am also certain that even as Raizen's heir, she could purify you as soon as look at you if she feel's threatened, that is all I have to explain and good luck on this mission. Inform me whe you get in contact with her and i was regular updates, you will find the information necessary in the file's in front of you. Good day detectives.''

Upon Koenma's uttering's of the Shikon no Tama, the two demon's present heads' snapped up simultanously as they absored this information, of course they have both heard of the Shikon, and the tale that followed the cursed Jewel. Could this really be the miko of ledgend?

" What is the miko's name?'', questioned Kurama, his curiousity peaked?

''Higurashi Kagome."

Sorry if it takes a while to update! School starts again on monday, the joys! Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

A new adventure begins?

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been reading a lot of other fan fictions recently and to be honest I've kind of lost faith in this one but I'm going keep going because I know how much I hate it when I read a story to find it discontinued! I'm also furthering my education, it's quite bothersome lol, but I promise I'll try update as often as I can!

Just so you know I'm working back to present day and I should be there in about 2 or 3 chapters so please try keep that in mind, When I'm back at present day I'll let you all know and fyi The prologue is present day BUT chapter 1 etc is 2n years previous! Thanks for reading! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4- A new adventure begins?

**1 Year and 5 months previously**

Yusuke fumed silently to himself as he followed his target down the busy street. He just _knew_ she could sense his demonic aura and yet after 4 _months _of him following her quite discreetly in public yet still she did nothing. From what he witnessed and observed Kagome Higurashi either was either not at all what Koenma had said or else she was a fucking genius, a cunning sneaky fucking genius. He couldn't and refused to believe that she didn't know he had been following her, he had seen her stop and stiffen in the street numerous times as if waiting for him to appear in front of her and explain just what the hell he thought he was doing, he had seen her look straight at him in the overcrowded carriage of the train from Tokyo to Kyoto to her pathetic little office job.

'Tedious', he thought to himself as he rounded a corner after the strange yet seemingly graceful woman, her movements just 16 yards in front of him fluid like that of a ballerina... or an assassin. Yusuke smirked. 'Whenever you stop this ridiculous cat and mouse facade Kagome, we'll see just exactly how appealing this tedious life of yours still is. Just wait and see'.

After conferring with the other spirit detective's after the rather enlightening meeting with Koenma all those months ago they had decided perhaps this was the best approach towards this mission. 'Let her come to us' Kurama had stated. So here Yusuke was, following this petit woman with an outrageous amount of holy power simmering under her skin down a crowded market in Kyoto. Yusuke frowned. When he decided he would be the one to follow Kagome he didn't realise this would take this bloody long. What irritated him further aside from the amused glances and knowing smirks from Hiei and Kurama teamed with the outright laughter from Kuwabara at his expense when he reported that yet again the woman refused to acknowledge him was that he was certain the woman knew he was present and so every night when he climbed into bed beside Keiko he questioned himself yet again, 'Why has she not approached me yet?'

And with those thoughts coursing through his mind as he was pushed and shoved down the busy street whilst stopping every now and then to glare at those who dared touch his person he felt his mind resolve. If Kagome Higurashi didn't want to come to him, well then, Yusuke Urameshi was going to come to her.

Kagome drew in a deep breath as she walked towards the steps leading to the nondescript building she worked in. 'He's still here', she thought silently to herself the frown at this thought evident in the corner of her mouth and brow.

About three months ago she had realised she had acquired a new shadow, whilst she had noticed the presence before she had thought nothing of it. After all feeling just one demon in her presence after being surrounded by them for the past 3 years in her life one more wasn't exactly a startling thought. However his reaction was, whilst most demons that followed her in the past and the few who came upon her now had struck out at her in an attempt top seize the jewel and its power without realizing that Kagome was the jewel 'Humph! Idiots', this one had simply followed her as if curious. This person, demon, was different to the others and so for that reason alone she hadn't turned on him and purified his ass to oblivion.

She admitted to herself as she trudged up the steps towards another day of monotony at the unremarkable structure in front of her that she had been worried whenever she realised he was always present but upon examining his own aura she knew that his thoughts towards her where not malicious and he meant no harm towards her and so yet again she had let her silent stalker be. Yet, now it was she who was curious as to just exactly what this powerful youkai wanted and just exactly why was he following her? She would wait, if he was still there after she had finished her 8 hour work day she would confront him. And with that determined thought she pushed the door open and began yet another day or boredom.

Eight hours and twenty minutes later she located the youkai who had become her friendly follower two streets to her right standing outside the newsagent where she would by her morning paper after leaving the strain station that was directly beside it. Kagome strode towards the train station like she did every other day of the week and made sure to keep her heart rate and breathing the same least he suspect anything.

After paying for her ticket and boarding the train she stood and grabbed a rail allowing the male hanyou to take a seat beside the elderly man to whom she had graciously given her own. She inspected his physique from the corner of her eye and made note of his features. Power her instincts screamed at her and her mind heartily agreed. Everything about this man seemed to ooze power, he was of a lean build but defined and she could see the taut muscles of his arm's thought the thin shirt he wore, he had a handsome face she noticed but then she asked herself had she known many powerful demons who weren't beautiful, although his was definitely a very masculine beauty. She stilled as the old man got up from the seat and made his way towards the exit. She raised her head high and walked towards the seat he had just vacated and sat down on the pleasantly warm surface and began to think of what to say. After 5 minutes and still no clear thoughts she decided to hell with it.

"Why have you been following me for the last four months youkai, is there something you want. Tell me straight or I can promise you anything less than a satisfactory answer and you will be purified before you step off of this train station''.

Yusuke practically beamed at the woman, ''I was wondering when you'd finally come to me, four months is an awfully long time to make a guy wait you know?'' without waiting for a reply from the now slightly pissed/amused woman on the seat beside him he ploughed on "My name is Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke. But please call me by my first name; I've never been one for formalities. Secondly, know this. I mean you know harm and I am merely here to explain something to you and offer you something in return so I would rather you didn't try to purify me. I'm sure my wife would be rather upset.'' He grinned roguishly.

Kagome was enraptured by this man, just who was he? His reply to her statement had left her stupefied and she was certain that if someone were to hand her a mirror her face would indeed resemble that of a fish. So instead, she merely nodded while collecting her thoughts enough to reply to this enigma of a man.

"I like you; you're different from other demons I've met. So forward. You're so... you're so human! I'm really quite at loss for words as of what to say to you. You're a strange man, what do you want to tell me? What have I got to do with anything? Offering me something? I don't know you why would you offer me anything?'' The questions burst off Kagome's tongue and she watched his feature's for any sign of change be it negative or of a positive nature.

The male beside her smiled again, " Your asking quite a lot there aren't you" he winked, "Let's get a coffee and I'll explain everything to you and I promise that I'll tell you no lies. I'm not here to hurt you. Actually I'm here because we need your help".

She nodded mutely whilst new thoughts churned in her brain; she had noticed that 'we' asked for help, not him but a group of them, just what exactly was going on? Her curiosity lead her to follow him into the tiny coffee shop and take a seat whilst Yusuke ordered them two coffees and she sat in silence and waited for him to begin.

Twenty minutes later Kagome found herself telling her story to Yusuke who was sitting with his mouth wide open obviously captivated by her tale. Kagome felt at peace finally she had met someone who truly knew what it was like for her and had went through events similar to her own and lived to tell the tale and she liked him a lot, she knew she could trust him as she witnessed his sincerity when talking about his friends and wife and it made her heart ache for all that she had lost and she couldn't help but feel hope that maybe her life would get back on track once again and that she too could find the happiness and excitement that Yusuke seemed to possess in his life.

She was still curious though as to what these spirit detectives wanted with her and so as she finished her tale she was wary as to Yusuke's reaction and what would occur now that everything was out in the open, Kagome had an idea as to what they wanted from her and she believed that if her instincts were correct then maybe things just might get interesting.

"I want you to meet the other spirit detective's tonight. Will you?"

"Why Yusuke? What do you want from me exactly?"

Yusuke watched her face for what seemed like forever then abruptly stood and offered Kagome a hand up which she accepted. He turned on his heel and walked outside into the humid evening and left Kagome standing in the middle of the coffee shop.

She stared down at her hand and at the piece of paper she was certain wasn't there a minute ago. She looked at the address and recognised it as a house not far from her own and the message scrambled underneath it, 'Be at this address in 2 hours, I promise I'll explain everything. If you don't I'll come get you. Remember I know where you work' Kagome chuckled and then scowled as she read on 'Thanks for the coffee!' Laughing despite herself she left down the correct change and a tip and wondered as she walked home just when her life started getting this interesting again.

Upon entering her house she threw her keys in a bowl by the door and glanced at the clock, she had about an hour to get ready for only god knows what and she was feeling nervous already. She decided that a shower was the best course of action and sauntered in the direction of her bathroom wondering if all the hanyou's she had met in her life were going to be as cheeky as to expect her to do everything for her. When she stepped out of the shower a little while after and wrapped a towel around her body and another for her hair her mind was still occupied with replaying the days events in detail and this continued up until she was stepping out of her house fully dressed in casual clothing with her thick wild black hair in a careless braid that left her face to be admired for its ethereal beauty by the countless people she passed by.

Kagome found herself outside a pleasant house. 'Quaint' she thought to herself as her heart pounded loudly in her own ears as she knocked the door, only to find her hand meeting air as a beaming Yusuke ushered her into the kitchen where a small group of people were gathered together. There was a hush amongst the group as she entered and she took this time to examine them, there were 8 people in this group including Yusuke who had entered behind her.

The power of the jewel fuelled her awareness as she took in three demons: the red head 'Two soul's are present, interesting. Beautiful face, I don't think I've ever seen a person so beautiful before', and two hybrids 'They have to be related' she thought to herself, 'they have the same opposing element coursing within them, I can feel it in their aura's, except the element that is dominant is the opposite for the other...Twins. The female, seems almost childlike, and innocent and yet the male carries so much darkness around him and yet he is not evil but he is tainted by anger and sadness and such loneliness'.

Kagome found herself staring into the eye's of said hybrid and she found it hard to pull away from his claret gaze. There in that second she felt it, a connection. One she had not felt since she was 15 years old and pulled into the well and placed in the path of InuYasha and that had her startled enough to break away from his heated look and look around at the rest of the people present.

Two females and one male, she looked at the woman who was looking at Yusuke with a certain shine in her eyes, Keiko, his wife she surmised. The other two human's looked absolutely nothing alike she decided except for their eyes so they were probably related in some fashion, what caught her attention about these two were the exceedingly high energy amounts encased within their bodies, like a demon's except Kagome knew they were human for she could detect not an ounce of demon blood in their veins.

There was a tense pause which was broken by Yusuke and seemed to be welcomed by all except for Hiei who kept his eye's trained on the new female. To say he was startled was an understatement. He had looked in her mind as soon as she had entered the room and was ruffled by her analysis so far. How could this slip of a woman truly know what he had been through by merely examining his aura? He was disgruntled to say the least and his temper flared with those thoughts 'Who does she think she fucki-' and his thoughts left him as her eyes locked on his, every hateful thought he had in his mind left as the sapphire eye's gazed upon his and he was certain that she was looking straight into his very soul. 'Beautiful' was the only word that floated across his mind as his eyes drank all of her in. Her thick luscious hair, her bright eye's, petit nose and absolutely sinful plump lips. When did it get so hot in here? He wondered to himself, concerned because well fire _was_ his dominant element. Just what the hell did this woman do to him? And as suddenly as her gaze fell upon him it left and those haunting eyes looked upon the humans present_. 'This onna is going to cause me trouble.'_

Kurama looked on silently at the pair in front of him and was intrigued by the reaction Kagome and Hiei seemed to have upon each other. He gazed at Kagome and took note of her petit frame, womanly curves and elegant face. The fox within him was also watching silently from the back of his mind and yet he knew that Youko wanted her, he could feel it as Youko's thoughts flitted across his mind and he admitted to himself also that he wanted to find out more about this woman who had captured both his and the kitsune bandit's attention by just entering the room. And on that thought...

"So you are the infamous Kagome Higurashi" he stated with an easy smile, " Forgive me for being so rude. My name is Kurama Minamino''

"Kagome Higurashi" she replied with a smile of her own. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Alright you two, stop it with the flirting! Jeez Kurama you haven't even known her a day and already you've pounced!" Yusuke exclaimed before receiving a swift slap from his wife. He glared at her before going on. "The violent woman beside me Kagome is my wife, you just met fox boy, that's Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru , Yukina and Hiei our resident parade shitter!"

Kagome smirked as he received yet another slap from his wife, she had a feeling she and Keiko would get along nicely. She looked around the room again and smiled. " It's really nice to meet all of you. Now please Yusuke explain to me what exactly this Reikai want with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Me? You want me to be a spirit officer thing?! But I-"

" You don't have to make the decision now Kagome", Yusuke clarified " We wanted to let you know first of all and get the offer out there. We know all about you Kagome, not including what you told me today."

Kagome just stood there wide-eyed as she tried to take this new information in. 'Just who are these group of people? How much is everything? Do the know about the Shikon, are they after the Jewel?' These questions all swarmed to the forefront of her mind and once again since first meeting Yusuke Urameshi Kagome was wary. Her mind still buzzed with all these unanswered questions and Kagome realized suddenly that she was standing here, in a strangers house surrounded by the strangers friends, more strangers, and they were all powerful strangers at that. She also took into consideration that she had no weapons to defend herself with if this became a hostile situation and then she smirked 'As if I need weapons to do damage…'

Hiei had been watching the woman across the room from him ever since she had held his stare with her stormy blue eyes 'Dammit, snap out of it !' he thought viciously to himself. It simply wouldn't do to loose his cool over one person especially an onna even smaller than he was. Granted, she was attractive, very attractive, but an onna none the less and this was simply business and it wouldn't do to get even more involved with work than strictly necessary. But as the words escaped her mouth and Yusuke hastened to reassure her that a decidion didn't need to made right this second Hiei watched her tense up as her aura changed from slight confusion to suspicious with every word that left the baka detective's mouth. Still, whilst he felt her aura shifting rapidly never once did he detect fear. Hiei felt confused as Kagome suddenly smirked whilst radiating smugness from her every pore and he was for lack of a better word, mesmerised. This tiny woman didn't feel intimidated by their presence? They hadn't even bothered to mask themselves and surely she could feel the raw power they gave off? And he felt a fleeting admiration of this defiant little onna, maybe things will be different around here.

'What an intriguing woman' Youko whispered in Kuramas' mind and he couldn't help but agree with the spirit fox residing within him. Kagome Higurashi was a puzzle and one he was determined to figure out. He watched as Kagome questioned Yusuke some more on the role of being a spirit detective and just exactly what she would be expected to do. He could smell the suspicion from Kagome and he too realized that the wrong answer could loose them even the chance to know this woman and he felt the need to try and straighten things out before Yusuke ruined nearly half a year's worth of hard work with a few clumsily put together words.

"Kagome , I will answer all the question's that you have to ask rather than Yusuke here before he makes you feel any more isolated than before, because believe me the idiot would do it and be none the wiser'' Kurama stated with a slight smile and as Kagome raised her eye's to his she could see the humour in them and couldn't stop a feel giggles from escaping her lips as the tension eased from her body.

"HEY! I am not doing anything wrong! I just wanted to get the work shit out of the road and get to the drinking! You big bunch of baka's see if I save your ass again Foxboy!" Yusuke fumed before he was silenced by a harsh look from his wife. He looked around to see the entire group holding back laughter and even Hiei had amusement dancing across his features as a smirk tugged his lips.

Kurama merely smiled indulgently at Yusuke before stating " I'll remember that next time we spar together Yusuke" in a lower voice and the flash of gold in his eyes stated that he would not only feel Kurama's wrath but Youko's aswell. Yusuke gulped. Kurama turned back to face Kagome with an easy smile firmly in place before guiding her to take a seat at the table with a hand at her back and he smirked as he suddenly smelt the difference in her scent before taking a seat across from her as the acquisition began.

The rest of the room went back into casual mode with the tension now diffused for the time being and they happily continued their conversations from before. It wasn't long before Yusuke had appeared from a cupboard with a whiskey bottle as well as several other bottle's of alcohol and a fuming wife at his heels. He turned and crooned at her whilst kissing her cheek and rubbing her stomach whilst whispering for her to relax that one glass of wine won't hurt the baby and with that the evening really began.

It wasn't three hours later that Yukina and Kazuma decided to bid goodnight to everyone as an inebriated Shizuru declared that she was off to meet the Emporer and sauntered out the door in her bare feet and Kurama's jacket whilst singing the national anthem.  
Kazuma hurried quickly out the door with a blush that clashed magnificently with his hair whilst screaming for Shizuru to stop before picking her up and hoisting her over her shoulder whilst Yukina rushed out goodbyes before following the siblings quickly.

Kagome giggled as she watched the trio out the window. She liked Shizuru already, the woman had been frank during her conversation and she found herself drawn to the outspoken woman and she admired her complete lack of morals, Kagome grinned. Shizuru was simply scandalous. She stirred her wine glass as she glanced around the room at these strange bunch of people. She smiled as she watched Yusuke hug Keiko's sleepy frame from behind as their entwined handed rested on her stomach, she thought they would be good parents and knew that their child would be truly loved. Her thoughts strayed to how their child would be a hanyou as she sighed wistfully whilst seeing puppy ears and long silver hair. She missed her boys, Inu Yasha and Shippou. Would her little kit be a grown man now? She turned her head slightly and regarded the other two men left in the room. Hiei and Kurama were engaged in some card game and apparently the fox was winning if the sliight tilt of his lips was anything to go by, that and Hiei's annoyed glare at both Kurama and his card's . Kagome wondered which one he'd set on fire first.

She finished off her wine and went to say her own goodbye's to Yusuke and Keiko before heading home. She walked over with as much grace as a person can have after 6 glasses of wine, perhaps 7, and exclaimed to Yusuke that she ought to be going and that she would meet him in the café where they had their first conversation in a few days, so that she can properly think things through before making her decision and Yusuke agreed giving her a firm handshake before saying "Even if you don't join be sure not to be a stranger, We could all do with a new friend and you seem so lonely Kagome, seriously think about things but know this. Even if you don't accept you can't get rid of us that easily" And with a wink he squeezed her hand in a gentle manner before going to put the empty glasses in the sink and collect the bottles of different alcoholic beverages and see just how much damage they had all done tonight.

She gave Keiko her address and phone number before insisting that she must visit and be sure to make that Yukina does also, the little youkai was simply far too timid. She then turned to say goodbye to the rather attractive male youkai who had just finished their poker game and were putting the cards away.

"I'm going to head home now boy's, It's nearly two in the morning and I'm not exactly a party animal I guess. I hope we see each other again sooner or later. Yusuke will let you know if I don't take up the offer!" She smiled at them brightly and both males froze as their arousal spiked through the roof. Kurama acted first and lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles before slowly giving Kagome back her hand and smiling up at her.

"Indeed Kagome we will see each other again" he whispered in a low voice that sent tingles through her body . She smiled at him and cupped his cheek in a friendly way before she replied "Goodnight to you too Youko".

Hiei turned his head to look at the woman when he realised her attention was now on him and not the fox. He was still stupefied after that smile but he shook himself mentally before looking her in the eye.  
" Goodnight" left his lips before he graced her with a small smile of his own and it was Kagome's turn to freeze. 'Kami, why do all youkai have to be so damn handsome?!' She tore herself away from his gaze and stepped away from them all before waving merrily before heading for the door.

Kagome stepped outside into the harsh night whilst pulling her jacket tighter to her body. She contemplated calling a taxi but it was a short walk and decided the fresh air might help her sober up and hopefully not have to bad of a hangover the next morning. She stepped out onto the quiet street and walked at a leisurely pace in the empty streets. She gazed at the sky and silently reminisced over how different the sky was 500 years ago 'You used to see the stars'. She continued on walking down the street before turning a corner wondering about what the sky might look like in another 500 years, she'd just have to wait and see.

She hummed quietly to herself before something tingled at the back of her mind and she slowed her pace as she rounded another corner and she suddenly became aware of another person in the vicinity. Not so much a person as a demon. She made sure to keep walking at the same pace whilst trying to locate where it was, but the damn alcohol had muddled her senses and she couldn't quite determine where the youkai was. Suddenly a figure leapt at her out of the darkness and knocked her face forward onto the ground and she smacked her head on the concrete.

"Too easy. Where is the Jewel bitch? Tell me and I might just let you leave after I've played with you a little while longer of course." Kagome rolled her eyes, just how many times had she heard that line before, stupid baka demons. When would they just fuck off and leave her alone. You didn't see her going into this supposed Makai and jumping out at demons. Idiots. They were all fucking idiots.

She pushed herself up with quick reflexes and turned to look her attacker on the face. She supposed he was handsome , if you liked the fat ogre type. He glared at her furiously as if offended that she tried to defend herself. He flung himself at her and his size belied his speed as he was on top of her before she could blink. " Give me the fucking Jewel and I'll make this quick". He pulled a dagger out off his tunic before dragging it along her neck before plunging it into her shoulder and smiling as she screamed out in pain.

He started laughing as he twisted the dagger before yanking it back out of her arm and he relished in her pained whimper. He would enjoy taking this one's innocence and then her life. Maybe he'd take her before the Jewel? Yes, that sounded like an exceptionally good idea. He looked down upon the woman who was looking at him in a thoughtful way. Something was definitely off with this woman he thought as he leapt at her again and knocked her out soundly with a quick blow to the temple before hauling her over his shoulder and walking towards an alleyway he had seen about 3 miles ago. They wouldn't be interrupted there he thought as he felt himself begin to harden at what he was about to do.

Hiei frowned as he watched Kurama excuse himself when his phone started ringing. 'Obviously someone he's screwing' but that's beside's the point. His frown deepened as he tried to identify the sudden emotion that was coursing through his veins, something was wrong. And he intended to find out.

Kagome tried to keep her breathing regular so her attacker would believe she was still sleeping as she tried to remember what had happened and were she was. This was why she didn't drink she thought ruefully. It always did mess up her reactions and her powers never seemed to work properly after a few drinks but then usually she never had too. She opened her eyes slightly to try and identify just were exactly she was and if her attacker was near. She tried to keep a frown from marring her brow when she felt something heaving binding her wrists and she inhaled sharply when she looked down. 'That bastard has binded my energy'. Fear suddenly struck her as she laid there on a dirty alleyway with no way of getting help. She probably wouldn't see the morning if things got any worse. 'NO' she thought furiously 'I refuse to die!'

Kagome opened her eye's fully as she tried to formulate a plan in her mind, she registered the fact that the demon was standing about twenty feet away watching her every move. He smiled cruelly at her as he rose to his feet and stalked towards her like a predator with a look of pure want that Kagome's stomach lurched. With her hands binded she was done for, without her powers there was nothing she could do to stop him taking what he wanted from her, 'Except the Jewel'. He could do whatever he wanted with her but he could never truly have the jewel, the idiot just didn't get it. Kagome didn't have the jewel. She WAS the jewel.

She flinched as his clawed hand caressed her cheek, it wasn't exactly gentle, she could feel the hot blood trailing down her cheek. He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. She closed down and refused to react. The youkai obviously didn't like this plan as he pulled her hair harshly and as she opened her mouth in protest he forced his tongue in, she nearly gagged when his taste entered her mouth and she did the only thing she could. She bit down. Hard.

If she thought he was angry before he was furious now. She smirked, If this bastard was going to try take her she wasn't planning on making it easy. The unnamed youkai glared at her furiously before picking her up my her collar and throwing her against the wall. He smiled in satisfaction as he smelt fresh blood from a new wound he had just given her. He stalked towards her again and pressed himself against her fully allowing her to feel just exactly what she was doing to him. He tore her jacket from her now seemingly limp body and began tearing through the material of her shirt. The shirt slipped from her shoulders baring her to his eyes and he drank her all in. He felt sorry for the fact he was going to have to kill her after he got the jewel. He yanked her trousers down and had just began unzipping his own pant's when a knee cap flew at his with lightening speed and aimed true. He hunched over grabbing himself in an effort to ease the pain and recognised the signs of her trying to escape. He snarled as he lifted his head sharply to see her sprinting to the end of the alley and he lunged for her again. Grabbing her by the back of her head by her hair he forcefully pushed her onto the cold dirty soil .

Kagome felt tears of anger course down her cheeks, as he shifted his weight on her back to keep her from moving. She was being raped dammit and she couldn't do a thing about it. She was fucking immortal, had killed probably one of the most powerful hanyou's and saved the world and here she was in a dirty alley about to be raped, bleeding profusely with no one their to help her. She had never felt so alone in her life.

The youkai on top of her suddenly stilled as he felt something brush against his aura. He waited and expanded his senses, when he felt nothing he shook his head 'Probably my imagina-'

He never got to finish that thought, a cool blade had pierced through his spinal cord in one swift move.

Hiei pulled his sword from the pathetic creature and hauled its body of the girl. Scum like that deserved to die, tainting the name of all youkai by doing something as shameful as raping and abusing someone weaker than them. He looked down on the girl, some silly onna who's memory he'd had to remove. He stilled completely as her scent registered with him 'Kagome' he thought as he quickly kneeled down beside her and hoisted her upright and settled her in front of him.

She blinked up at her saviour in confusion, 'what just happened?'

" You silly bloody onna, walking home this late at night, witrh power like your's your like a flame for scum like him!!" Hiei ground out harshly "What if I hadn't found you? You baka! You could have been raped or killed!!" His eyes widened as Kagome surged forward into his lap and threw her arms around him whispering thank you's. He froze for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her and holding her too him. They sat like this for quite a time with her crying quietly whilst he held her close and rubbed her back in a soothing reassuring manner before her violent sobs became sniffles. Hiei pulled himself back and inspected her, he sighed audibly when his eye's came across her bleeding cheekbone and without thinking he leaned in close to her face and his tongue bathed the wound as the blood stopped before it began to heal before his eyes and his smiled in a satisfactory manner.

Kagome had frozen as soon as she felt his warm moist tongue upon her skin. She sat there making sure to keep extremely still as she wondered just what the hell was going on before it clicked in her mind that he was helping her, tears filled her eyes once more and she hugged Hiei to her yet again before asking " Hiei can I go home, I'm so tired." Hiei nodded in agreement before loosening his hold on her slightly before pulling his cloak form his shoulder's and wrapping it around Kagome loosely.

"Where?"

She told him her address and he rose silently before taking off at an amazing speed and Kagome simply couldn't look away as the buildings around them became a blur. "He's faster than Inu Yasha was" she exclaimed out loud unthinkingly and Hiei snorted before continuing on. Kagome for her part was mortified upon realising her mistake as a pretty blush crept up her cheeks. They were outside her door in minutes and Kagome grabbed the keep from under a plant pot before grabbing his arm and dragging him inside. Hiei looked at his arm where she hand was clenching the material of his shirt in confusion, he looked around her small apartment and found it to his liking, its modern furnishings mixed with those of traditional Japanese origin made it individualistic and he realised her humble abode was like her. It was different/

Kagome turned to Hiei and looked at him before nodding towards the kitchen, his apparent confusion at her motions had her sighing mentally at his ignorance, he was rather adorable like this she thought. "Tea?"

If Hiei was the blushing type he was sure his face would be in flames 'I am an idiot'. He made a noise of agreement before following her into the kitchen. He again sat down and turned to regard her silently at her as she went about the motions of tea making . When the mug was placed in front of his he lifted it too his lips and let the bitter liquid enter his mouth before swallowing soundly. He sat there for a while before asking her " Why were you not fighting back Kagome? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you before I got there?" He wondered to himself just when had he started calling this woman by her name, he'd known and screwed demonises and never given them such an honour.

Kagome hastened to reassure him that the man had not been able to hurt her properly before Hiei had rescued her. She removed her hands from under the cloak and he looked upon the broken manacles with disgust, Kagome mentioned that whilst lifting her upright he had broken them when she herself had not been able too before. " How did you know?"

"I didn't, I got a feeling that something back was occurring. I didn't know who it was or what it was but I just got this feeling that I needed to go check. I felt the demons aura and approached and then I found you." He reached for her hands and burned through the metal quickly then cooled it so it cracked before falling from her wrists in varying sizes of debris. "I should get going now, your safe."

He made a move to stand when a small hand latched onto his wrist and a single word left her lips "Stay". And he understood, she needed someone just to be there for her tonight. Just to be a constant to chase away thought's of what could just of happened to her. Why did he care? He thought to himself. He had only met this woman hours ago and here he was sitting with her as if they'd known each other years, and yet he knew that with one look in her eyes he'd stay with her to night and be the strong being she needed. What was it about this woman that drew him to her.

He latched onto the hand that was attached to his other arm and withdrew her hand. He nodded slowly at her before winding his fingers through hers and she rose to stand beside him before walking out of the kitchen and striding across the living room into her bedroom her hand still holding his. He glanced about her bedroom and noted that like the rest of her quirky home it held an irresistible charm. He took back his cloak that she offered him and looked away at her underdressed form. He waited in the same spot as she left the room and came back minutes later dressed in pyjamas.

His lip's quirked up in a half-smile at the picture she presented, she was completely engulfed by the huge things and looked even smaller than usual. He kicked off his boots and removed the belts from his pants as she moved around the room to the side of the bed which was apparently hers before drawing back the cover's and clambering into the middle. He stood silently regarding her and she too stared back. As they continued looking into each others eyes he an unconsciously moved closer to the bed and he was disgruntled when he realised he was climbing in. He situated himself on the bed and stared up at the roof. He listened as Kagome's breathing evened out and alight snore surrounded them coming from the petit woman beside him, he felt her hand slide across the bed sheets to entangle with him own and he frowned when he couldn't find it in himself to pull away from her.

The last thought that crossed his mind whilst wrapping an arm around the waist of the body that had scooted over and attempted to steal his warmth was just who the hell this ridiculous onna think she was touching as he gripped her waist in a tight embrace sleep finally overcame both the Forbidden Child .And the miko of the Shikon No Tama who had been awake the entire time smiled as she snuggled deeper into the embrace before finally letting sleep overcome her too.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm off school and stuff, throat infection and nasty colds make my life hell, it was my birthday and everything and I couldn't even do much! Thank's so much for reading so far, I promise we're going to be back at present day soon :D! Thanks for taking the time to listen to the incoherent rambling's of my mind and for the reviews, you are very kind!

Chapter 5 - The Consequences

Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled further into the heat source beside her on the bed and let the rays of sunlight coming through the curtain's rouse her slowly. As the fog cleared from her mind and the event's from last night replayed in her mind she shot up off the bed which led to the happily slumbering fire apparition to in turn jump up which resulted in a magnificent clash of skulls.

" FUCK" exclaimed Kagome touching her forehead gingerly " My poor brain!"

Hiei however was curled over in pain with a very irritated Jagan Eye giving him what he was certain was the most painful migraine in all the three realm's and he whimpered pathetically curling into himself even more. 'I could be impaled on a sword any day and yet this damned eye make's me wish for a quick death' he thought sarcastically to himself as he wondered what would be the most painful way to hurt the baka onna. Kagome darted off into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit and quickly ran cold water over a face cloth before draining the excess water away with a good squeeze before returning into her bedroom and clambering into the middle of the bed. Hiei turned a fierce glare on her as she straightened him into a sitting position before placing herself into the gap between his legs and straddling a pained youkai. "Why didn't I think of this last night when that jackass tried to get fresh?" she mumbled to herself before turning her azure blue eye's to his crimson and apologising profusely .

She carefully pried his hand away from the injured eye and gently removed the bandana that acted as it's ward. She sucked in a breath as the eyelid opened in a lethargic manner and regarded her with something akin to curiosity. She own curiosity got the better of her. 'Three years with a kitsune child can do that to a woman'. She reached out with her hand in a slow manner meant to placate and gently ran her fingers across the upper lid which began to close over and was quite startled at the rumbling growl which sounded rather like a moan that escaped the hybrid's chest before he could stop himself. He had the decency to have a slight hint of pink grace his handsome sharp cheekbones.

"Close the Jagan Hiei, I need to put this on it, it will sooth the pain I promise." She reached for the compress and gently pressed it to the closed eye which had an angry red mark on the lower lid. She gently stroked his bangs out of the way as she heard another whimper as she pressed a little to heavily on the agitated skin. Perhaps minutes, perhaps hour's passed as they gazed at each other as Hiei allowed himself to receive the comfort from Kagome he has denied himself for so long and Kagome freely gave him the attention he needed and craved. Their intense gaze's never wavering.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the shrill ring of a telephone. Kagome and Hiei's heads snapped away from each other and the compress was left forgotten on the mattress as Kagome stood, straightened her pyjama's and answered the telephone in a manner far to graceful for someone just out of bed, Hiei decided he would have been jealous of her grace if he had not been gifted with a great sense of equilibrium himself .

"Hello?.. Oh good morning mama! Hai, I'm just up.. Yes I am eating correctly and I paid the bills the other day " she turned a gentle smile on Hiei and he found himself entranced with the movements of her lips. "Yes mother I do have company, NOT LIKE THAT, hentai mama stop laughing! Yes mother, it is a male friend, he walked me home and I couldn't let him walk back in the dark, the couch mama, he slept on the couch!'' she lied and scowled at the smirk she received from Hiei as he sprawled himself out on the bed and crossed his ankles. " MAMA! That's it, I'm hanging up goodbye. Yes Mama, I'll call by sometime next week, perhaps he will accompany me mother, I'll ask, yes I'll tell him you say hello too. GOODBYE MAMA."

She exhaled the sigh she didn't realise she was even holding in and turned to face Hiei who was chuckling darkly as her expense, she stiffened at the amusement in his eye's and stopmed out of the room to make herself some breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen she would indulge herself with some of those sugary western cereals, after all she had had a pretty rough time last night. She considered letting Hiei starve. The pompous ass.

Kagome observed him silently as he stepped out of her bedroom with his boot's on and his cloak tossed over his arm, he really was quite beautiful, in a masculine way, with those sharp cheekbones and unforgettable eyes. Small yes, but then that was hypocritical, she was just small if not smaller herself. She just couldn't help but compare him to the size of all the other youkai she had known, excluding younglings. The only other adult small youkai that came to mind was Jaken. And what a fine piece of ass Jaken was she thought humorously to herself suddenly feeling the need to empty what was left in her stomach from last night. Hiei looked at her strangely. 'Damn all handsome youkai.'

"Tea Hiei? Something to eat maybe?"

"Tea will do". Kagome set about making the tea and grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and began pouring the contents of the cereal box into her bowl and placed it on the table before fixing Hiei and herself tea and placing the scalding mug's on the table.

They sat in a companionable silence for a while before Kagome felt the need to start asking questions. It wasn't that the silence was awkward, it was an easy silence were both parties were quite comfortable to simply be in each others presence, that thought unnerved her as it had been a while since she had allowed anyone to come close enough for even sheer comanionship. She soon began her inquisition.

" So Hiei, how long have you been doing this spirit doctor job then?"

"A while. And Kagome it's Spirit _Detective"_

_Kagome blushed furiously. "My apologies Hiei-san, so why did you become a spirit detective? I have this strange feeling it was not off your own free will to simply save the lives of humans , am I right?"_

"_Perhaps."_

_Kagome sat there slowly drinking her tea, she allowed her mental barriers to come down, to show Hiei that her curiosity was an honest one and she truly just wanted to know more about this Spirit world and their adventures to help her come to her decision. She allowed him to observe her confusion about joining, if she could be the hero once again, he saw her pain at her last adventures and how it came to its conclusion but she would not allow him to see much more than glimpses of her feudal adventures. It still hurt to much. _

_Hiei sighed aloud as he finished his intrusion into her mind, this onna was so like himself who was he to refuse such a simple question when he had seen quite plainly her intentions were nothing but honourable? And so he began his tale. He spared not one detail in hopes that perhaps one day she too would trust him enough to tell her own, he surprised himself. 'Never before have I felt the need to tell my memories to anyone and yet I feel almost as if I am being relieved of a burden, what is this onna? Why does she make my soul feel at ease?'. He spoke tersely of his heritage and how he had been shunned by the ice maidens . He spoke almost wistfully of his childhood in the Makai with a band of thieves and their missions and the treasures he hoarded there in secret desolate area's where none will ever think to look to find them and of the bounty hunters who annihilated his makeshift family for gold pieces and of his new search for his sister, Yukina. He absently wiped her tears as he continued on. He left nothing out as he retold his tale of stealing artefacts for the Reikai for his own personal use and smiled absently when Kagome chuckled as he described Yusuke boneheaded move that landed him in a cell before he was granted freedom with the consequence of joining the Reikai Tantei. Hiei allowed a small smile to creep upon his features as he divulged the adventure's of the Dark Tournament and later of their dealings with Sensui and about his reactions to Yusuke's true identity being revealed to all off them and how it amused him greatly that Yusuke of course was a battle demon as the baka was always craving for fight and yet was scared shitless of his tiny human wife. Kagome chose to stay silent as he retold her of his meeting with Mukuro and how they became fond of each other, how their relationship strengthened through the Demon World tournament and she had the decency to blush as he told her off the event that took place afterwards. She schooled her features into a mask of nonchalance as Hiei spoke of how their relationship began to deteriorate as his missions with the spirit detectives became more frequent again when rouge demons disobeyed the kings ruling's concerning humans and she unconsciously reached for his hand as he told her off how he arrived at Genkai's temple one night after Mukuro decided that their relationship wasn't worth the bother and shot a hole through his stomach for having other things in his life apart from her. She felt proud of Yusuke and the rest of the group as he spoke of how they helped him recover and start afresh and smiled gently at him as he finished his tale._

_Kagome sat in silence gazing at their entwined hands as tears made their journey down her hauntingly beautiful face as Hiei observed her and her reaction quietly. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his vein's as he told her basically his life story and he wondered about what her reaction might well be. Would she accept this freakishly weird bond and friendship they seemed to have created or would she too shun him as countless others have. What he did not expect was for the tiny woman to be so fast as she leapt at him and hugged him fiercely. He spluttered for a time before awkwardly placing his arms around her trim waist and accepting her attempts to comfort him. Kagome rose and sniffed before apologising . "You've went through so much and yet here you are comforting me, you hide yourself behind this mask Hiei-san, but I see it, you cannot hide it from me."_

"_Hide what?"_

"_The light in your soul Hiei-san, you believe yourself to be evil and unworthy of most things in lifebut you are wrong in that assumption. People shun and disregard that which they do not understand and that is their mistake not your's. I see the goodness in you even as you try to hide it. Please. Please do not hide yourself from me Hiei-san"._

"_Hiei."_

"_What?", Kagome asked confused._

"_If we are to be friends, you will call me by my name. No honorific's Kagome, if we are to be equals."_

_Hiei was literally stupefied by the smile that greeted him. He looked at the clock on the cream coloured wall of her kitchen and decided that that was enough of the emotional thing for today. He feared that if they talked in this manner for any longer that he may well grow breasts of his own. Hiei shuddered before standing. _

_They walked to the front door of Kagome's house and as he opened the door to walk out into the street below he paused for a second and his wish carried through the air before he literally vanished before Kagome's very eyes._

" _Join the Rekai Tantei."_

_Kagome smiled as she shut the door, thoughts buzzing through her mind 'I might well just take them up on that offer'._

_~~ 5 Days Later ~~_

_Yusuke sat down in the small café with Keiko glued to his side and looked down at her fondly as he sipped his coffee. He was nervous, Yusuke Urameshi was never nervous. Well, unless Keiko was pissed at him then he was nervous but upon facing hundreds of demons he showed no fear and yet here he was sitting in a low sofa with his wife sipping coffee, his stomach churning as he gazed across the table at Kagome. Kagome he decided was a beautiful woman. He had seen a lot of hot women in his life, smoking hot. But only twice in his life had he seen women as beautiful. The one sat to his left with her head leaning on his shoulder and the other smiling at his gently from across the table. It was strange for him, he felt a need to try and protect this woman he barely knew in a manner of a brother would protect his sister. He held no feeling's of lust or want in him as his doe brown eyes clashed with her sapphire. He placed cup on the table mat in front of him and looked at Kagome expectantly._

"_I've come to a decision Yusuke."_

_Yusuke and Keiko both smiled simultaneously at the woman in front of them. They could hear it in her tone of voice. Her acceptance. Not only of the job, but of their friendship too. _

"_Oh?" stated Keiko as she practically beamed. "Can we ask what you have decided to do then Kagome?"_

"_I accept."_

_And so the couple and their friend sat and talked animatedly about several different topic's, from Koenma and meeting him in the next few day's to the baby's due date. And Kagome thought to herself as she laughed at Keiko and Yusuke's playful arguing about calling a boy after his 'super hot dad' as Yusuke proposed they should do as Keiko argued there was no way in hell THAT was happening, Kagome smiled 'It feels good to have a life, my life again'. _


	7. Chapter 7

I know this is out so quickly out after the other one, but I thought my brain would just EXPLODE if I didn't get my idea's out in the open! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, they truly are cherished and I thank you for those who try encourage me and guide me, and thanks for understanding that I am changing parts of what actually happened in the real manga's! But hey this is MY interpretation of the stories :D! thanks for reading! And you all know by now that even though I want to I own neither InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I love your review's too, you are very kind!

Chapter 6

1 Year Previously

Koenma sighed as his eyes gazed over yet another sheet of paper work atop his excessively large desk, he was sick of signing death certificates today so he decided on doing some of the easier coursework today. Immigration. Most of the application's he had viewed were downright hilarious. The immigration notice's were ones that allowed Demons to move to the Human World and vice versa for highly aware human's but in the case of the latter they must have a good means to protect themselves or else they simply were a demons breakfast. Demon's however were a totally different matter. Some demon's presented good case's with good intentioned reasons varying from wanting an easier life than that normally lead in the Makai with peace and quiet and other's wished to come to the Ningenkai to learn and make their riches. Koenma chuckled to himself as he read one of the more ridiculous reason's though as some demon's wanted to go to the ningenkai to have a nice human pet. 'Some of these demon's are utterly charming aren't they?' he thought sarcastically to himself. He placed the stamp into the ink before pressing it to the sheet where the word 'DECLINED' emerged on the page itself. This process was rather repetitive at times as he found more vulgar demon's wanting to go to the human world merely for the thought of playing with the human's their or some with their own version of the 'American Dream' . He thought about bringing Jorge in to finish all his stamping off but decided against it as Jorge with a stamp is never a good thing, and the whole of the Human world might go to hell in a hand basket.

He allowed his mind to wander over the last few months in Spirit world with the addition of his new detective. He was rather proud of Yusuke for accomplishing his mission as he was uncertain about whether or not Kagome could be persuaded to join the Rekai Tantei but Yusuke did have some sort of way about him that drew people to him and made them listen to him, after they got over the intimidation of his 6 foot stature, massive aura, and wicked reputation that is.

Koenma remembered the first time Kagome had come into his office, he was rather ecstatic to meet the woman would had been spoken off in his bedtime stories when he was but a young godling of a centuries old. He still loved listening to and researching the legend's of the Shikon no Tama and its guardian now and he was well over two thousand year's old. He smiled at the memory of his team filing into his office with a nervous woman being guided by Kurama and Yusuke who were reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. He stamped another form.

~~ 3 Months Previously ~~

"Are you guy's sure about this? This Koenma seems like a busy man, perhaps we should come back another time ne?" Kagome stuttered out nervously. She was rather embarrassed with herself when she thought about it. Kagome Higurashi defeater of several powerful demon's and Naraku himself and here she was nervous about meeting her future boss. She smiled shakily at Yusuke and Kurama as they whispered word's of comfort to her about their being no reason to worry, Koenma was a good guy … or in Yusuke's case ...

" Kagome he's a toddler sized pain in the ass if he annoys you just purify his ass.. In fact even if he doesn't annoy you just purify him okay?" and he said it all with a beaming smile that made Kagome calm a little. However whilst she half heartedly listened to Kurama and Yusuke it was Hiei who showed her memories of their tiny leader and his complete incompetence really that truly eased her mind and she turned to look at him briefly before pulling in a deep breath and reading herself for what was to come shortly.

Hiei felt smug as he calmed Kagome down by revealing what an idiotic sli of a boy he truly was and he felt satisfaction that it was by his means that she relaxed and not the sweet murmur's of the cunnig fox who was eyeing her like a starving mans last meal. Hiei frowned when he recognised the emotion coursing through his veins as jealousy. 'Well this is new' , he thought to himself as he glared at the fox. Never in his 300 year's had he ever felt truly jealous of another being until now, yes he had been envious of other's for trivial matter's before but now he felt like he should impale Kurama on his sword and be done with it. And all because of this woman. True, she was a powerful woman, gorgeous, rather alluring in an innocent way, nicely shaped, sexy ev- WOW.  
Hiei shook his head rather violently startling the other people around him. Had he really just thought those things? How… how unlike him. Hiei was no stranger to the female species in general. He had bedded quite a few himself, and had what he supposed was a complex relationship with Mukuro, but never had he thought he would want another as he had wanted her again. He inspected Kagome yet again and acknowledged that there was no physical resemblance whatsoever between possibly to two most important women in his life, Yukina excluded.

Mukuro was physically marred but proud, a tall boyish woman who appeared to be abrupt looking and harsh. Kagome on the other hand was a dainty feminine creature who's outer beauty reflected the purity and kindness of her very soul, she was small were Mukuro was tall and curvaceous where the latter was rather slim all round and flat chested. Kagome's face held a mysterious beauty that drew you in and made a person ache to know more. However personality wise he decided both women were more similar. They were strong minded women, warriors and both exceptionally powerful, but where Kagome had elegance and class perfected Mukuro lacked these feminine qualities after surrounding herself by garish male's her entire life and keeping no female company, where Kagome was polite Mukuro was rude and insensitive, something Hiei had found humorous upon meeting her. He was attracted to her lack of fear and her uncaring attitude towards what other people thought.

However, he found something in Kagome's polite way's attractive and her caring manner drew him to her in a way no other woman had before. He found himself thinking over all the times they had talked over the last few weeks and he was still surprised at his relative openness with her. Hiei was never open with no one. He was thankful that when the group did meet again Kagome didn't spontaneously hug him as she usually did when they were together. Really, if it was anyone else he would have just saved himself the bother and allowed them to meet the end of his sword. Kagome had realised he was still rather knew to the whole 'toughing people' thing and knew she would be on the receiving end of a rather sore migraine courtesy of the Jagan if she alarmed him in such a way. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered her gentle grazes upon his person whether she touched his hand or elbow when walking past him or how when they sat talking to one another whilst outside how she stroked his bang's out of his eye's before allowing her fingers to graze his cheeks and he found he couldn't help but lean into her touch and even share secretive smiles.

Kagome calmed upon Hiei sending the mental images of the previous encounters with Koenma, He didn't really seem that bad now that she had visible proof that he wasn't going to try and take her new comrades, friends even, away from her. She felt a pleased warmth flow through her at the thought of the spirit detectives and their new found friendships. She thought of how two weeks ago she had met with Yukina at the temple for tea and was pleasantly surprised to see Hiei their also and she smiled as she remembered the rather startled look she received from him when she walked in to the dojo and witnessed a half naked Hiei glistening in sweat in the middle of a complex kata. He not only had a beautiful face she noted but a lean yet defined body as she fought the fierce blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks when she realised she was still staring at his abs. Hiei was in quite the same position just moments before as midst his usual morning work out he raised his head only to clash with startled cerulean eyes. Really. If he wasn't so entranced he doubted he wouldn't be irritated that he hadn't noticed another being in the immediate vicinity but he mused that it was probably because whilst staying at the peaceful temple he had allowed Yukinas' gentle and constant presence to lull him into a sense of security. His eye's roamed the woman in front of his who was sporting a rather endearing look of a dear caught in headlights on her face. His eye's wandered from her face after some time and he gazed down her body and he found it hard to look past her long sinful looking neck and admired her outfit whilst thanking the god's for the unnatural heat today which lead to Kagome's decision to wear a pale white slip dress that cut off mid thigh with a pair of casual sandals'. The dress was a thin layered loose fitting contraption with a lace layer over the top that gave it a classy yet casual look which Hiei could appreciate as it made Kagome seem even more in touch with natural and ethereal. It set off her light tan that would have gone unnoticed in any other colour he thought as he looked at her legs before forcing his gaze to return to her face, her hair was in a loose plait today with curl's falling around her heart shaped face and Hiei thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. He shook himself out of his stupor and nodded to her slightly in greeting. "Kagome".

Kagome started and tried to calm her nerve's before smiling brightly in return. " Good morning Hiei, enjoying some uh.. Training I see, do you not find it to warm to be working out today?1" she laughed. It didn't really surprise her that Hiei was training, he came across as the determined type and she remembered that when Yukina had said Hiei stayed from time to time whilst calling her earlier in the week after the incident to ask if she wanted to come for lunch after telling her Shizuru had given her the number and Kagome found that she couldn't deny the gentle woman anything and so here she was in her favourite summer dress and quickly put together hair probably looking like a sweaty pig in front of a rather appealing looking Youkai. 'Just great Kagome. Humph. I always manage to make a complete idiot out of myself, standing here staring at him like he's a piece of meat to be eaten!'. And this time Kagome couldn't keep the blush down but thankfully before Hiei could reply Yukina slid the door open and smiled at them both before informing them that lunch was ready.

"I'm really glad you could make it Kagome when Shizuru told me that she'd gotten your number of Keiko on her last visit with Kazuma I asked her for it. You seemed like such a nice person yet I thought we didn't get to really see the real you but that's understandable given the circumstances" she gently smiled at her brother and Kagome before going on " I hear however you kicked a few buts at cards! I was disappointed I missed that do to Shizuru's ahh condition?"

Hiei snorted whilst both the female's stifled their giggles, 'Condition indeed, that woman could drink most youkai under the table'. He grinned as he thought of Shizurus skill with alcoholic beverage's. He enjoyed her company because she took no shit from anyone no matter whether they were youkai or human and he was rather glad that yukina had a strong friend like that. However he did wish she didn't talk about sex so openly in front of Yukina. He dreaded to think what idea's that put in the oaffs brain and chose not to think about what Yukina thought about the matter. He'd rather gouge out his eye's than think about that, even the one in the middle of his forehead. He turned his attentions back to his sister and her guest. Kagome was talking animatedly to Yukina about some trivial girl thing, he didn't pay attention to it. He was more drawn to the way Yukina had Kagome's arm within her own, Yukina never usually allowed physical contact in the same way he usually behaved. Hiei grudgingly admitted the only people she touched except usually on accident or whilst offering comfort were himself and Kuwabara. He sighed in defeat at the thought of the ginger baka. He was the only one Yukina seemed interested in and he realised that she didn't want to look at others and she had taken it upon herself to tell Hiei that Kazuma had asked for her hand in marriage and she would accept, but they would also be mated in the demon way which granted them an equal lifespan. Hiei sighed again. He never would be rid of that idiot now.

The rest of the day passed in a lazy fashion. Lunch was pleasant with a lot of small talk and Yukina and Kagome talked freely and Kagome came to find she liked the demoness who was even smaller than herself with her soft voice and understated beauty.

Kagome smiled at the memory , all of the spirit detective's had been so kind to her and she found that she let them integrate with her life easily from the boisterous Yusuke and Kazuma to the charming Kurama. She liked the fox, he was such a charming man. His outward appearance could be distracting, like Hieis', but he had this calming presence coupled with his conversation and polite manner appealed to her. She always had been one for the dark horse's. A trait it seemed both Hiei and Kurama possessed.

She steeled herself, took a deep breath and looked straight towards Koenmas' desk. It seemed that the tiny ruler had taken the initiative and transformed into his older form in hopes that she would find it easier to communicate with him. That and he would rather such a fine specimen of the female nature didn't see him tottering about in a diaper. "Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to finally meet you. The tales don't do you justice. I am Koenma, Prince of the Reikai, I've been following your stories since my youth, you are quite the ledgend. So have you thought about the offer Yusuke made on Reikais' behalf?"

"Thank you sir, your word's are much to kind! People know a lot of the Shikon then? I would like to know more at a later time if that's okay? And please just call me Kagome" She managed to get her sentence's out in a none nervous voice if she thought you herself. Koenma smiled at her indulgently at her joyous innocent expression before replying " Hai, Kagome many being's in all three realms know the ledgend of the Shikon no Tama and yet only two world's no it to be true thankfully. I understand why you may want to talk more at a later time and it would be no problem for me. Let me know when you would wish to discuss it further.."

~~~ Present Day -Reikai

Koenma found himself smirking as he looked down upon the application for emigration to the Ningenkai in front of him. 'Interesting, it seems a surprise is in order'. The smirk widened as he stamped AUTHORISED onto the form before moving onto the next and thankfully last of the emigration forms.

Kagome smiled at Kurama over the candlelit dinner they were having. The kitsune had invited her out for a meal in hope's of getting to know her better away from the others' as he feared they had not become as they had not had the time to, 'that and the fact that Hiei seems to be everywhere I turn whenever I go near her, honestly if I didn't know he was still vulnerable after the nasty break-up with Mukuro I would think he had taken an interest in her myself' Youko huffed into Kurama's mind as he eyed Kagome out of the avatar's eyes. Tonight Kagome was dressed in a simple red dress with a pair of black heals. Kurama thought to himself that whilst the dress was simple Kagome looked anything but in it and he really wouldn't mind helping her peel it off later.

Tonight had been a rather good night out, with a beautiful meal and good company and to anybody who walked past them they seemed to be a very attractive couple having a romantic meal. The reality was something rather different however. Kagome had found the illustrious fox at her doorstep with a bouquet of roses as red as blood with a charming smile asking her if she would like to come for a meal, a completely platonic meal he assured her. She had been reluctant to begin with but when he cracked that smile she found she couldn't deny him quite like she hadn't been able too a few weeks ago with Yukina but she mused that whilst with Yukina has an innocence that endeared the tiny youkai to Kagome it was something completely different that drew her to Kurama. Whilst Kurama could smile a childlike smile there was always something amiss but Kagome couldn't decide if it was the devious set of his lips or the mischievous look that was in his eyes and the mystery that surrounded him appealed to him, that and the unknown quality from what she'd heard of this Youko character. She wasn't certain if she wanted to meet Kuramas' other aspect or not. They shared a smile as they tucked into desert and Kagome listened when Kurama retold her of his past and of the adventure's the reikai tantei had been on. She didn't want to be rude and tell her she had already known because Hiei had told her some weeks ago as that would probably rouse suspicion that they both didn't want or would appreciate, her and Hiei's friendship was theirs and theirs alone. Thinking of Hiei caused guilt to hit Kagome as she laughed at Kurama's retelling of Kuwabara's fake death during the Dark Tournament and how they thought they would never escape Yusuke's wrath. Kagome had felt rather confused for a while now concerning the two handsome youkai and her attraction toward's them. She was attracted to the both of them she realised. But she knew that only time could tell if something was to occur between her and either of the two, the thought of one of them refusing her as relationship material left her stomach in knot's and yet it surprised her that thinking of Hiei denying her left a sour taste in her mouth did that mean? She didn't mean to feel guilty, it was just a meal with a friend right?

She frowned as she stood up at the end of the meal and Kurama helped her into her jacket before the stood out in the now rather harsh weather. They had walked to the restaurant so driving back was not a possibility. Kurama smirked at the blush adorning Kagome's face as he placed his arm around her waist and directed her towards the taxi he had just motioned over. They climbed in the back and still Kurama did not remove his arm from where it was locked around her waist and he took it as a good sign when Kagome didn't bring it up and he agreed with Youko that it was a good thing Kagome accepted their subtle advances. Well she accepted them if the slight change of her scent was anything to go by the fox in Kurama's mind thought smugly.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee Kurama?" Kagome asked as she unlocked her door before waiting to hear his reply.

"If it wouldn't be an inconvenience Kagome I think I would like that." Kagome ushered him in and he took the time to look around her apartment and he appreciated it's cleanliness as if their was one think about the meticulous fox was that he loathed dirty room's or buildings in general. Hence why he accepted the job at his father's building refurbishing company in the first place apart from for appearances. Whilst he didn't mind dirty boys with Yusuke and Kuwabara being prime examples the way they go through close fighting even though they had supposedly gave up the fighting lifestyle outside of their jobs. Pffht. As if that would ever happen. Kurama liked the homely set up she has as he reclined further into the couch and waited for Kagome to return. Three minute's and thirsty seven second later Kagome walked into the room with two large steaming cups of coffee and a plate filled with sugary treats. Kagome decided that after tonight and his sharing she would tell him something about himself. " Well Kurama, I'm nineteen and obviously female. I grew up here in Toyko and up until a few months ago I worked in an office in Kyotobefore deciding to become a spirit detective. Any questions?"

"Several" he took a drink of his coffee, strong and with nothing diluting it. Just how he liked it. "What are your family like? Whenever your mission for the Shikon no Tama began, how did they accept it? Did they accept it?" Kurama asked the questions with a wistful tone as he thought of how he would never be able to tell his mother about his youkai self. He hated to admit it but he was scared of her reaction and yet he felt that he could imagine himself in Kagomes' position with a loving and accepting family with whom she had no secret's and for those few seconds that he imagined himself in her place was enough. Knowing that there were people out there accepting the fate's of their loved ones and not shunning them gave him a sense of contentment he had not had in a long time.

" When I first disappeared down the well my family hadn't known what to believe. Their eleven year old son had said that his big sister had just been physically taken down a well by a monster and then I turn up a week later in a tattered uniform covered in muck and blood with an inuhanyou swearing after me. It forced my family to accept the truth of the matter I guess. We had always been a spiritually aware family and that was reflected in my mothers treatmant of InuYasha, he was so used to being disrespected by others that he was shocked by the way my mama made him one of the family almost immediately and freely loved him like a son. When InuYasha told them he would protect me with his life they had no problem's accepting my decision to continue on in the Fuedal Era."

Kagome stopped abruptly and the scent of tear's assaulted Kurama's nose and he silently cursed himself. He should have realised this was still a sore spot for the young woman, it wasn't even a full year since she had been forced to give up her friends. They both stood at the same time trying to apologise to the other resulting in Kagome tripping backwards in surprise and she closed her eye's to the onslaught of pain she knew was coming. She squeezed her eye's tighter when she found she didn't make impact with anything and as she warily opened them she inhaled a sharp breath at Kuramas close proximity to her own as their nose's brushed each other and Kagome became aware of the arms around the back or her head and her waist. Time stood still as both of them began to close the distance before the shrill sound of the door bell ringing startled them out of the stupor and Kurama reluctantly set Kagome upright and watched as she went to answer the door.

Kagome stomped towards the door and flung it open harshly rather annoyed and embarrassed for being interrupted and for ending up in that predicament in the first place. Looking at the mood shitter Kagome was certain her heart skipped several beats as she gazed into his excited blue eye's. It couldn't possibly be..

The stranger on the other side of the door grinned lopsidedly at Kagome and Kuaram found himself confused and jealous. Who the fuck is that?!

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, I hope you don't mind having to let me rough it on the couch for a few night's right okaa-san?"

Kagome muttered out a "Shippou" before promptly fainting.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love when you review because it just like makes me want to write more and more you know? I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes etc too, I'm kind of still finding my feet with the writing for enjoyment thing and not having a reasoning behind the action and hey I am only a teenager, we're kind of allowed to make mistakes . Thanks again for reviewing , no matter what comment I try to take everything in mind and thanks for the inspiration!

PS Shippous eyes are blue in this story, I thought it would be too strange if he and Kurama shared to many physical attributes

Sadly I own neither Yu Yu Hakuso or Inu Yasha. I like to think I do now and again, but sadly I don't. Damn.

A Second Chance for Heartbreak

11 Months Previously

The next few weeks at Kagome Higurashis' small home were filled with joy at being reunited with whom she considered her son for all intents and purposes. After her initial shock and enough tears that would put a flood to shame Kagome finally accepted that the Kamis or even Koenma were giving her life true meaning again and she was no longer part of the monotonous world but rather she felt that she was in on a big secret that only a select few were enlightened about.

Kagome and Shippou had stayed up until the morning rays were streaming through the window talking and reminiscing about their feudal adventures and Kagome was rather amused that she found herself in the position that Shippou himself had taken up several times during their travels with her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. Shippou had deemed it okay for this partial role reversal seeing as he towered rather gracefully over her 5 ft 2 frame by over a foot and received an impromptu slap for voicing his opinion on the matter. Apparently height was still an issue.

"So how is everyone, Inu Yasha? Koga? Everyone, what are they doing? Are they here in Ningenkai too?" The questions spilled from her lips before she could stop herself as she stared up into the blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and she felt her heart stop when the rhythmical stroking of her hair paused before picking up the motion. She sat in silence waiting for him to compose an answer and kami help him if he thought he could lie to her. He may have grown into an extremely handsome demon with his tan skin stretching over a muscled body that still retained a lithe quality rather than over muscled and a face most men would sell their soul for with well defined cheekbones and a strong jaw that helped his flame of hair accentuate his fox like eyes that retained their animalistic quality even in his human form but she was still his mother and as his mother she knew when he tried to tell her lies.

" Kaa-san, I uh..Please be patient it's jus-just still hard for me to relive that day, the day you were taken from us, I was so angry Kaa-san. Please understand that" he all but gasped out, his eyes beginning to water. Kagome sat up suddenly at his tone and turned around to face him before bringing wiping his tears away with the pads of her thumbs and pulling him into a tight embrace.

" Understand what Ship? You have to tell me for me to understand honey, I promise I'll try not to get mad or anything. Miko swear!"

Shippou chuckles were watery as he attempted to compose himself enough to give a straight answer. " I, I don't really know what happened too everyone after you left, Kaa-san I was so angry and shocked and so was everyone else, you where there and then that stupid jewel, that life destroyer took you away from me, so soon… so soon after I lost my real parents and then taking away the woman who was most important in my life so soon after… I r-ran Kaa-san. I ran way from everyone. I'm sorry, you must be so disappointed in me, I think I should just lea-" He was cut off when he found himself clutched desperately to his mothers chest as she made soft noises of reassurance and rubbed his back tenderly. Her soft words soothed the ache in his soul. " I understand Shippou, you were so young

It must have been so hard for you. My poor baby, this isn't your fault if its anybody's its mine or even the Jewel's fault. But I'm here now and you know I'm never leaving don't you? I'm here forever Ship, not just for the next few decades. I'll be your kaa-san as long as you need or want me to be honey". Shippou nuzzled her neck as his breathing steadied, funny, he was almost certain she had said she'd be here forever, an immortal like a demon. "Kaa-san" he sniffed "What do you mean, your human I've accepted that .That's why I'm here. To be with you for as long as I can. I was denied a childhood with you as my mother so I thought 50 to 60 years with you might be worth living here in Ningenkai. I want to be there for when you need me I'm okay with your mortality kaa-san don't indulge me because I'm upset."

"Well, it seems like you've got the wrong end of the stick don't you Shippou. Close your eyes and focus your youkai. Do you sense the Jewel anywhere in the house?"

"I don't sense it in any other room, it's in here. It's like it's right in front of me" His eyes shot open and he stared incredulously at his mother. "It's directly in front of me, it's pulling at my youkai. You're the only thing in front of me. Kaa-san" he drawled out before inhaling deeply "What the fuck did you do?"

"Uh…"

"Please Kaa-san, tell me you didn't wish on that god forsaken thing. Even if you did, lie to me."

Kagome laughed at this, here was her little Shippou looking like quite an exasperated father, it was strange. He was well over 500 years old and his masculine face still held the traits of childish innocence and yet the glint in his eye that came with experience contradicted his cherubic smile. He didn't look a day older than 25 at most and like Kagome he would stay like this, in his prime, forever. "Well Shippou, I'm sorry to tell you that it's not that simple. When The jewel brought me back to the present. Well, my present time it kind of did something to me."

"What exactly did it do Kaa-san?". Kagome knew that to look away from his eyes at this second in time was dangerous, the little baka was growling at her as it was. 'Oh damn, he's gonna be so mad at me'.

Kagome mumbled out an answer even the youkai with the best of hearing would have trouble deciphering. " Again kaa-san. Louder."

"Well I uh, it ah…it merged with my body basically making me immortal to guard it for all eternity I guess?"

Shippous eyes widened until verging on ridiculous and Kagome might have laughed if the situation had been any different. 'Kaa-san, I get to keep Kaa-san forever, my mother will never be taken away from me again…'

Kagome didn't see him move until he was above her on the floor where they had fell. Shippou was clutching her to himself as if never to let her go laughter echoing around the room and happy tears streaming down both their angelic faces. "So your not mad at me then Shippou, you looked pretty mad there for a second?"

"Well, I thought you'd done something stupid like sell your soul or something, it wouldn't surprise me with you. If you thought it would make other people happy you wouldn't think twice about doing it regardless of what it meant for you . So really mama, your really here forever like a youkai?" Her son was practically glowing, she thought he had been happy when she woke up a few hours after her slight shock upon hearing a grown man at her door calling her kaa-san, but now at the thought of never being parted from her through human mortality her son looked glorious, like the sun shone through his entire body bursting through to dazzle everyone around through his eyes and smile and she couldn't help but return it with one of equal beauty herself.

After claiming Kagome's spare room over a week Shippou had decided that whilst he loved his mother he most certainly did not want to live in the same house as her, her company and closeness he simply adored. But holy shit, he was 507 years old and he knew how to look after himself, including remembering to turn the switches off at night, feed himself and wash close. He was a Youkai not a barbarian dammit! So after a long discussion with Kagome they had decided that although they loved each other greatly walking in on Kagome during a bath perhaps they were a bit to old to be sharing her rather small but cosy home and so She would be helping Shippou buy a house of his own.  
It hadn't taken long for them to discover a place that would be rather perfect for him on the outskirts of Tokyo. Close enough to the town centre and a mere half an hour from Kagomes place and yet only 10 minutes (at a sprint) from the forest. The kitsune could only thrive at such an environment and Kagome was genuinely pleased for him although she was rather annoyed that they had only had several days of sheer bonding . Shippou's new 4 bedroom, two story house would not have been found if not for Keiko and Kuramas help when they found out the small family's condition, Keiko helping to be a good friend towards Kagome who had become a rather dear confidant and aid with her pregnancy and the latter simply because he didn't like the idea of another kitsune in on his turf, it simply wasn't allowed. However Kurama also sympathised with Shippou about him missing the abundant nature that covered nearly every surface of the Makai, as a kitsune the lack of nature pained his soul and he was certain the same went for Shippou.  
Kagome surprised a smile as she hauled another bag into the back of the shiny car Shippou has procured for himself, 'Humph, stupid demon thieves with their hordes of money stashed in every nook and cranny in their dens, well I suppose I shouldn't complain. Rekai is paying me a rather handsome fee and all I've done so far is purify a few low level demons who where in the process of attacking humans'. Her mind wandered back to the morning after Shippous arrival when after finally getting to bed for about 3 hours she was awoken by a vicious knocking on her front door that she was certain it didn't deserve. She stumbled to the door and opened it whilst rubbing her eyes of the residue of sleep. " Oh Yusuke? To what do I owe the pleasure at this fine hour, of 8 o'clock in the morning?"

"Who the fuck is that Kagome, what was this Kurama was saying down my phone last night about some DEMON turning up to your door, your lucky I wasn't here earlier. Keiko had a bit of a rough night, she just can't get comfortable when she gets into bed, I swear I've never seen a person use so many pillows in my life…Shit, what the fuck an I talking about who the fuck is this demon Kurama nearly had a shit attack about because you threw him out ?"

"That demon has a name you know. Shippou. It's a pleasure I'm sure." Kagome turned to scold him for being rude when she suddenly looked at his state of dress or undress . The little shit just marched on out in his boxers. She looked down at herself and the large t-shirt that was the only thing covering her, and then back at Shippou. She turned her gaze to Yusuke who was standing there looking quite startled and frowning with brotherly concern. "Kags, your not fuckin-". He never finished that statement. Kagome's fist crashed into his skull before he could.  
"OF COURSE NOT BAKA. Kuso, this is my SON Yusuke, the one I ADOPTED during the feudal era. Kami, you big hentai Yusuke, hentai baka!" she fumed. Shippou looked on in amusement as Yusuke spluttered out "This is Shippou? I thought you said he was a kit…oh, OH!" He thrust his hand out towards the amused auburn haired man and smiled genuinely for the first time since leaping out the door this morning. " I'm glad to meet you, how did you get here? I'm Yusuke, Urameshi Yusuke!"

Shippou shook his hand gingerly, 'well this is new, I wonder what he wants me to do now? Do I keep shaking his hand?'

They probably would still be shaking hands now if she hadn't explained the essence of a handshake Kagome snickered as she tucked yet another box in safely. That had been a good day she decided. Yusuke had left eventually after a round of questions and cornered everyone into going for a picnic. Keiko's request, and he couldn't deny the woman. Whilst he could look any demon in the eye with a complete lack of fear, one glare from his wife promising pain and a major case of blue balls had him quivering in fear. And anyways, in her emotional state and carrying his child he found he just couldn't deny her anything she wished.

The lunch itself had been a raucous event. After the greetings between the group of friend's and the new comer the tension that had been sizzling and ready to spark at any second disappeared and Kagome couldn't have been prouder of Shippou, he was quite the gentleman and definitely new when to put on the charm however she frowned as she thought about his outrageous flirting with Shizuru and Boton. Whilst Shizuru could more than handle him, which amused Kagome to no end, Boton did not have any notion in her mind as to how to react to this attractive male and was quite flattered. She had not been able to meet Boton before unlike the other's who she'd hung out with on several occasions from her lunches and dinners with Kurama to shopping for the baby with Keiko, Shizuru or even popping in at Genkai's old place to visit Yukina and more often than not finding both Hiei and Kuwabara present there also more often than nought. Kagome thought Boton to be a nice girl, with childlike innocence , a pretty little thing too. She could imagine Shippou liking her, he also had a fondness for pretty things.

Shaking her thoughts Kagome grinned mischievously at Shippou's back as he went to lock up the house before making a running dash and leaping on his back securing her arms around his long neck and laughed as his hands automatically caught her legs in an easy grip. "Silly kaa-san! I seen that coming a mile off OWW!" He yelped as her tugged a lock of his hair sharply "You know your hairs nice too mother, no reason to try rip mines off my head!" They both laughed merrily at their inside joke, whilst Shippou loved shiny things Kagome simply adored hair. Any other than her own of course, she sighed.

After closing the door and locking it, they walked towards the car together and climbed in for the journey. Shippou had picked up the art of driving after seeing the funny looking metal contraptions on day 2 of his Ningenkai adventures and Kagome felt rather disgruntled that he had picked up driving after one day of lessons with her. 'Stupid youkai's' she inwardly fumed as she watched him change gears before changing lanes. Some minutes passed before they found themselves travelling up what was to become a familiar route and Kagome admired the craftsmanship of whoever built this gorgeous structure, his collaboration of the modern home and nature blending together easily. Kagome watched Shippou from the corner of her eye as he practically glowed of excitement and pride at his new home and she found she couldn't stop the smile from crossing her features. 'My baby's all grown up!'

Hiei felt a great sense of ease pass over his entire self as Kagome entered through the portal to Koenma's office and he allowed himself simply to bask in her presence. It had been day's since he had seen her. Far too long in his own opinion, for what exact reason he couldn't understand. He knew he was attracted to her but he had never before allowed his attraction for a woman to get in the way of his life and hell he wasn't exactly a blushing virgin. Whilst Hiei was feared for his unstable blood and even just his reputation in the Makai that did not mean he didn't get his fair share of attention from the female populous. Though he had shared intimate situation's with these women he had felt no emotional needs with them, it had been merely sex for both parties, bad sex, good or even grat sex but sex and that alone none the less. Hiei willed himself to stop mentally undressing the woman in front of him before he embarrassed himself in front of everyone. He could already smell the foxs' growing arousal but glady not that of the idiot or the detective.  
'That pervert doesn't even bother trying to cover his scent!' he glared heatedly at the fox who was to busy staring at Kagome with a look that could only be described as hunger, and Hiei again felt jealousy. An emotion he only seemed to feel with things concerning this woman. What is it about her?

Kurama on the other hand was having a more interesting argument seeing as there were two people arguing inside his head.  
'You want her Suuichi, you know it. I want her aswell be assured we will have her. If only you'd let me out a little I would be more than happy to persuade her into our bed. Can't you see it already? You, me, us? Buried to the hilt , those lovely legs wrapped around OUR waist. Let me do it Suuichi. I swear to you, let me out and I'll bring her to our bed.' Youko whispered this seductively into Kurama's mind. Kurama was having a hard time disagreeing with Youko and in the past few monthes this had been an ongoing argument between the two that usually ended up with Kurama and a searing migraine. He thought of the pro's and con's of allowing Youko out. He admitted to himself, that he was interested. Not just in her body but her mind and he wanted to learn all off her. He knew she was attracted to him. Perhap's she still needed time but the attraction was there between the two. However, he had not missed the stolen glances that were being shared between his hybrid friend and the woman he believed would be his and knew that he needed to up the game a little. Whilst he knew Kagome was attracted to him he had been there the first time Kagome and Hiei had met and had seen the instant spark that was kindled. They hadn't spoken a word yet and Kurama knew already that his friend was interested, and Kurama was stunned. Whilst he had seen Hiei gaze lustfully at a woman before he had never seen him enamoured without even the passing of a word from her mouth and a human female , if he himself hadn't felt attracted to the power oozing from her from the moment she stepped in the room or the lithe body she possessed he might have found Hiei's situation humorous. As it was, he didn't . Hiei was the competition.

'Alright Youko, it's a deal.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, I'm doing the next chapter… And I haven't got a clue how to write it yet so we're going to have to just take it as it comes. Lol! Thanks for the reviews. You guys don't realise how much you spur me on and I feel truly blessed that people want to read what I write even though we all know I am kind of crap lols! So lets get writing huh?!

I don't own Yu Yu Hukuso or Inu Yasha… SIGHS.

Chapter 8- The Painful Past.

8 months ago.

"So Koenma, spill it already! You said something about a mission, hurry up already or have you not noticed my heavily pregnant wife waiting for me at home?"

"Ah, well Yusuke. ?It's simple. There's a rogue demon in the Makai, it's got a group of followers and he's trying to start his own revolution. It appears he disagrees with the 'no eating the ningens' rule' and he's trying to upturn the western lands. The leader's were handling things fine from what we've been monitoring but it seems somethings went wrong. You need to get there now as soon as I can find the information I had on the leader. It was here a second ago…"

" Well hurry up dip-shit! The sooner we leave the sooner it's over!"

"Patience Yusuke or do you want to go in knowing nothing about this enemy! Boton's already got the portal ready so give me a minute!"

That shut Yusuke up, he wasn't used to Koenma being so forceful. Usually the little ruler was cowering in fear, this must be important, he glanced at his other team mates. Interesting, Hiei AND Kurama's eyes seem to be glued on Kagome who was a rather unnatural colour of white… "Kagome? Are you okay there, you look like you've seen a ghost!?"

Kagome felt sick to her toes. This couldn't be happening, her life was only beginning to look up. Please , let this be a dream. "Koenma" she choked out " Who are the leader's of the western lands?"

He didn't look up as he replied. " Two brothers, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, the latter mated to a pretty ningen well before she was changed during the mating obviously.. Rio, Rin perhaps? Kagome ? Kagome?" He looked up, his team were standing there. Minus Kagome who had just disappeared through the portal.

##

Kagome pushed herself to run faster, her heartbeat pounding through her own ears as the adrenaline pushed her faster. She could see the battle now . There was approximately 150 people left alive or breathing at least. Blood surrounded her as she ran. She could see the scuffle but not make out the figures just yet. ' Please, Please be alive guys'.

She ran faster.

##

"What the fuck just happened?" Kazuma screeched. One minute Kagome was there sending fleeting glances at Hiei and the next she was white as a sheet and running through the portal as if her life depended on it. His screaming seemed to draw everyone out of their shocked stupor and they all looked to Koenma for explanations.

Koenma merely stared at the portal, his own heart hammering as he realised just who those people in a rather life and death situation were to Kagome and he paled considerably himself. He shouldn't have been so careless. If, if those people died their was no telling the damage Kagome could do. She could literally destroy everything in the Makai with her grief. What had he done sending her on this mission?

Hiei on the other hand was infuriated with himself. 'DAMMIT! I should have remembered who they were myself ! I need to go after her. Shit!' without another word he slipped through the portal himself and ran like he never had before, an ominous feeling consuming him.

The other three spirit detectives where rather startled. Just what the hell was going on around here. Yusuke was confused as was Kuwabara but Kurama was pissed, 'The hybrid knows something we do not' Youko frowned in his mind and Kurama had to agree. 'Just how close are they anyways?' he replied annoyed to the fox residing in his brain. He tried to repress his jealousy as he followed Yusuke and Kazuma through the portal as Koenma had yet to shake himself out of his coma like state.

##

'All this blood' Kagome thought in horror. She was about 50 feet away from the action now and she was pulling out her bow and an arrow and stringing it up as she moved. All she could see was blood and she didn't know who was fighting on with side. Then she seen one of them. 'Sesshoumaru…' She raised her arm and shoot true at the youkai who was creeping up behind his with a knife drawn. The demon looked at her with shocked eyes as he began to disintegrate. Sesshoumaru in all his regal glory turned his head as time stood still as his golden eyes reached her blue orbs, and he did something most unexpected, he smiled. Before turning to his enemy and beheading him with a mere flick of his claws.

She drew another arrow as she ran towards him. She dropped her bow for a minute as she ran into his arms and he caught her in a tight grasp " Miko, I thought we'd never see you again, we thought you were dead. WE tried to remember , but we couldn't remember the year! We looked so hard. InuYasha . He'll be so happy to see you, we must finish this first though. The rebel faction. You will see the markings on them . A red sickle tattoo. That's the leaders weapon. Aim for them little miko."

Kagome nodded and grasped her bow and shot again. The enemy began to fall easily again. The battle raged around her . She could see Sesshoumaru in the corner of her eye brandishing his whip and tearing the enemy to pieces. Another youkai caught her line of sight, tall and elegant looking on the battle field, female. She didn't see the mark so she never raised her bow against her. She still hadn't seen InuYasha however. The excitement flowed through her veins as she watched more disintegrate.

'40 or so to go..'

##

Hiei could see the battle before him easily. It was nearing its end now about 10 left on the rebel's side if he was correct. He frowned 'Mere B-class left. This should be simple. At least too of those demons on the other side are of Tai-youkai status. What a fucking waste of time!' He found it hard to breath as his eyes found Kagome. She looked stunning as she notched yet another arrow and shot. Her body was covered in dirt and sweat and blood. Hiei thought she had never looked more beautiful. His frown deepened as he watched Kagome drop her bow and arrow and run towards one of the white haired demons whilst giving him possibly the most beautiful smile he had ever seen a living being produce. His jealousy turned to shock just moments later…

"Kagome. Kagome.I-Its really you. KAGOME!" Inuyasha bolted towards probably the most important woman in his life. His very best friend. How many years had it been. She looked like a goddess he thought . She was here. How? Why? He didn't give a shit. There she was. In his life again.

Kagome's head turned slowly and her bow dropped. He was beautiful, looking at him she couldn't stop the smile from coming. There he was. Her everything , in the one physical shell. Two years was a long time with out that person who makes your life worth everything. She ran towards him beaming for all she was worth. Confused when his grin turned to a face of shock. She slowed as the blood began pouring from the front of his shit. Right about where his heart was. She ran forward to catch him when his legs gave out. Numb when she clasped him to her and watched in horror as the sickle was yanked from his body. She pulled back to clasp his face in her hands.

" Hold on Inu, I can fix this give me a second okay I need to see the wound ok-" Kagome gasped out, desperate. 'I NEED MORE TIME' her mind screeched knowing that if she tried to heal him he would be purified because of the taiyoukai status he had claimed, she wouldn't be able to hold back the power.

"Kagome, how appropriate that your here to say goodbye to me again'' he smiled. "Its okay. This one can't be healed, I know. You know H-" The blood pouring out of his mouth stopped his flow of speech for a minute."How much I-I've wanttted to.. Too see you? I missed you so much ,I'm so glad your here Kags. Stop the tears' I never liked to see you cry" he smiled peacefully as she stroked his markings on his cheekbones before wiping the blood off his mouth. Tears streaming down her face the entire time. " I'm sorry we never had time to g-get to know each other again" he choked out.

"You stupid mutt, you BAKA. I finally get you back. And here you are. We, we can fix this Inu I know it. Just hold on. I'll get us to the Rekai. Sesh- get here SESSHOUMARU NOW".

Sesshoumaru couldn't move from his spot, holding the head of the rebel leader. He gazed at the reunited pair. In another world they would have been the perfect pair, soul mates. But they were destined to be a tragedy in this world it seemed. He knew it was over , no matter how he tried not to. He could smell death upon his brother. He stood still as Rin's fingers grasped his and tears slid down their faces. The least he could do was give them their final goodbye.

"Hush Kagome, It's okay. I'm just glad I seen you .It's okay. I love you you know b-bestfriend for ever yeah? I've waited so long, so long to see you again. You weren't replacable. Never. You're my everything. I'm feeling tired now. So tired."

"Stay with me Inu, please I just got you back, please!" She whispered out desperately, hearing his breathing shallow further as she tried to stem the blood flow. " Not yet, your not meant to go yet!" Tears began to blind her vision as she pulled him into her lap . This wasn't how this was supposed to happen!

"I'm sorry Kags, love you" His heart beat was slowing his breathing irregular.

"No, no, no ,no! I need you, I can't. I can't do this with out you baka!" Kagome kissed his forehead. She needed to be strong for him, if this was goodbye this would be one they would both remember forever. "InuYasha, I love you too, your my protector Inu. My hero."

And then she kissed him for all she was worth. Her love and adoration and friendship and trust poured into that kiss for the handsome hanyou in her arms who protected her from harm and cared for her during her time in the Fuedal era, who protected her, guided her , listened and comforted her when she needed him. She was his oxygen and he was her rock. And as his heartbeat stopped she pulled away.

Kagome felt everything one could feel in that one moment. Everything in life was clear as the grief struck home. Gone. He was gone.

'No this isn't happening, It CAN'T be happening... I'VE ONLY GOT THEM BACK!'

The screaming wail that emitted from Kagomes lips as she clutched her best friends body to her body in what was the most bittersweet reunion Hiei had ever seen would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Hopefully I can get another one out before Christmas!My first lemon! And please be nice, its hard to have imagination for such things whilst your still retaining your v-card! I can't belive I've done ten chapters. I dont really have a clue where to go after this though to be honest. It's taken way longer than i wanted or expected to get to where we are already. I really hope other people get some more stories out soon, there are some amazing ones that aren't being updated half as much as I want them too. I crave new material lol! Thanks for sticking with me by the way. Your reviews inspire me and Thanks so much for taking the time to write them! HOPEFULLY i'll have another out by christmas, and please be gentle with this one. I wrote it in about 4 hours when I was bursting with energy. Thanks for reading :D! Sayonara !

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.

* * *

Chapter 10- Achieving ones aims.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to slow down at the scene that graced them in the Western Lands of Makai. Kurama or rather Youko, who had came out during the race to battle, was stung by the realisation of what was happening. Hiei stood not 50 metres in front of them seemingly frozen as he stared at Kagome holding something. Something that appeared to be a body.

Youko felt his brows rise as he watched Kagome clutch the body to her. This was obviously not just anyone who had died in this battle, 'A battle that is over' he sulked silently, but on to more important things…

"Who is that Hiei, who is she holding to her?" he asked upon reaching the hybrid. Youko felt Kuramas shock as Hiei turned his ruby coloured eyes towards him. His eyes were filled with a grief but Kurama knew it was not his own, but rather a grief for whoever she had lost. It both shocked and disgruntled Youko, apparently Hiei was more involved than previously thought.

"InuYasha, it's InuYasha's body she is holding."

Youko felt shock course through him. 'This is why they are so upset. Oh, Oh no.'

He walked towards Kagome where Yusuke was, trying to pry the body from her hands to hand him to the tall and regal looking youkai standing silently with an unknown female by his side stroking his back soothingly as tears silently coursed down both their eyes, 'Sesshoumaru, the brother and Rin the ' he thought absently. He watched with morbid fascination as Yusuke achieved his aim and passed the body over to Sesshoumaru and looked to Kagome to see her sitting there frozen. He leapt forward and caught her prone form before she hit the mucky surface below her and lifted her into a bridal position.

Sesshoumaru watched with distant interest as the fox, Youko Kurama if his sources where correct picked up the miko with delicacy as if she might break at any moment, it was a plausible thought by the look of things. He couldn't believe it was over already, it was a victory but at a cost. A cost that would haunt him for the rest of his days he thought as Rin brushed the Blood from InuYashas mouth. He had been certain that it would be the hybrid comforting Kagome, he had seen the look of horror on his face at Kagomes lament and he was certain the Forbidden Child had seen the same look reflected on his. Now was not the time however, he had his brother to bury and mourn, he would reflect later. He turned towards the fox with purpose and told him " Take the mi-Kagome home and clean her up. She'll need someone to stay with her for the next few days. I will visit soon, and she will be brought back to the Western Lands for the funeral, rest assured I will be granted permission." And with that he turned and walked forward with his head held high towards the castle he had called home now for over 400 years with his brother firmly within his grasp as Rin followed behind him with her head bowed. The tears streaming continuously the entire time.

Hiei nodded towards Yusuke and Kazuma as he walked forward towards Kurama and Kagome before stopping before them all. " Report to Koenma, Yusuke and take Kuwabara along. The demon realm is not one to be underestimated and I don't believe we can properly be on watch all things considered."

Kagome felt frozen from within at the events that took place within the last half an hour. 'Why was Yusuke taking InuYasha away from me?' She frowned as she realised him and felt herself fall forward. Confusion wracked through her as strong arms wrapped around her and her head was cushioned against a strong broad chest and she looked up at the person cradling her like a new born. 'So this is Youko' she thought disinterestedly ' He's so like him, like InuYasha but InuYashas eyes aren't as golden or cold'. She looked around and frowned at Yusuke and Kuwabara's retreating forms and her eyes swivelled to the other retreating backs even further off, they weren't really distinguishable from the surroundings now they where that far away except for Sesshoumarus brilliant silver hair standing out like the moon on the blank expanse of night. Beauty and Power personified in the one being. She tried to keep here eyes away from the other head of hair in Sesshoumarus arms which was hanging limply and Kagome willed herself from allowing images of InuYasha standing tall with hair rustling in the wind from entering her mind. Pain flashed across her features as her eyes met ruby orbs and the haunted look that accompanied it. Realisation hit her, her mental barriers… the pain had brought them down. Hiei had seen everything. He knew everything that had ever passed though her mind concerning InuYasha and the Feudal Era. Her thoughts and feelings. Everything.

Youko frowned when he felt Kagome tap his cheek and he looked down at her elegant face with concern and compassion etched over his own features, his frown deepened as Kagome quietly asked him to put her down but he did as she asked and was pleasantly surprised as her lips caressed his cheek before her hand gently tapped it in a tender manner before she turned towards Hiei. Youkos frown left his face with another look of utter shock as Hiei reached for Kagome and drew her towards him in an embrace that to Youko showed Hieis concern and sympathy for Kagome and perhaps some other emotion that Hiei was trying to keep well hidden

'Oh hell no.' Youko thought to himself and indirectly Kurama.

'Youko, maybe this isn't what we should be doing. He seems genuinely interested in her. What does this mean? Hiei takes no interest in people who aren't Yukina.'

Youko didn't dignify this claim with a response but instead eyed the pair in front of him more closely. He could fix this, and he would fix this. Kagome would be theirs. He would give her time, obviously. 'She is mourning the death of her dear friend after all' but he would not wait for long, and he knew Hiei would not act upon his feelings, not yet anyways. It was too soon after Mukuro for him to be ready to face real feelings yet. He on the other hand was ready. Kurama was ready and they were both genuinely interested in Kagome. She was more than just another woman for them, maybe this time it would be different? He would feed himself to his Death tree before he would give up on the idea.

" Kagome, Hiei. It is time for us to return to the Ningenkai. We need to get you home Kagome. Come now?" He held out his hand for Kagome to hold and looked at her and Hiei disentangle themselves from their hug and Hiei frown down at his hand but Kagome thought nothing of it before reaching forward and entwining their fingers. However she did not realise her hold from Hiei's cloak and reached for his hand also and walked between the two Youkai, hands clasped together with both. And as they walked towards the portal she could not help but think that perhaps with their help she would be okay. 'InuYasha would never be forgotten, I could never forget him. He was my first love.' Smiling up at Youko as he wiped her tears before squeezing his and Hieis' hands.

'But maybe he won't be my last.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was true to his word about getting Kagome permission to attend the funeral. And Kagome attended the funeral by herself with only Sesshoumaru and Rin also in attendance for the burial. She couldn't bring herself to tell Shippou about his death just yet. He was still feeling guilty from his confession about running away and she refused to burden him anymore than she already had.

It was a quiet event, filled with heartache and tears from all three beings present. They had buried him in the large garden near the castle. His favourite place in the Makai according to Rin and Kagome couldn't disagree. She could imagine InuYasha here hiding in the branches of the large oak away from the heat of the Makai sun. Or getting away from Sesshoumaru when they had tried each others patience and escaped before they could come to blows, the idea made Kagome smile. Brothers they may well be but they were still InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

They each kneeled side by side as Kagome lit the incense before praying to the Kami for InuYashas eternal soul and Kagome pushed her power towards the earth and the soil was covered by lush grass and all three smiled at the beauty of the day and the burial site. InuYasha had been done proud and now he could be happy. Where ever he was, he could finally be at peace with Kikyo.

Kagome then joined Sesshoumaru and Rin inside the castle for refreshments. They talked amicably for some time and shared stories of InuYasha and their adventures and of what happened after she had left. Kagome beamed with pride at Sango and Miroku's life story. They had lived long and happy lives and had 4 children, the first a girl named Kagome. The demon hunter ways had never been forgotten and passed down through the family and their family was still prospering in a small village in Japan where they still trained in the way of the mountain. The thought of her friends descendants' being so close warmed her spirit.

Time passed and Kagome found herself craving her home and after exchanging promises of future visits, with Shippou . Kagome found herself encompassed in hugs from both the beautiful youkai and smiled at the thought of Sesshoumaru hugging a mere human.

"Rin has changed you for the better" she decided as she smiled up at him as she patted his cheek before having the life squeezed out of her by Rin and she laughed along with the Taiyoukai as he accepted her compliment graciously.

" Indeed she has, and it only took her nearly dying for me to realise I needed her, I couldn't live without her now." Kagome grinned at the blushing Rin before running off and waving before passing through the portal that left her conveniently outside her house.

* * *

She pushed the door open and looked at the time. 'It's only 8 o'clock, time for a shower and a drink I think'. She stripped off clothing as she walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. She pinned her hair to the crown of her head before entering the shower and standing under the blazing heat of the water. She stayed like that for a while before exiting and covering herself in a large towel.

Hearing someone knock the door she secured her towel before answering and beamed at the redhead at the other side of the door, bottle of wine in hand. Perfect.

" You read my mind Kurama, give me a minute to get decent okay?"

" You always look perfect Kagome. By all means stay in the towel"

Kurama grinned as he stepped through the door and into the kitchen to get some glasses before returning to the living room and opening the wine bottle and pouring two very generous glasses. He had known the burial was today. He had just come back from completely an small mission for Koenma and was debriefing him when the TaiYoukai had stormed in and simply stated that InuYasha's burial was today before a larger ceremony would be held later but Kagome would be required today. He had almost sniggered at the look on Koenma's face. The little ruler had almost put that diaper to good use.

So here he was, grinning stupidly at Kagome who had appeared again in a tank top and a pair of boxers he was certain had been Shippous and he found it hard to peal his eye's off her legs. She really was beautiful. She sat down beside him and he passed her the glass and he was enraptured watching her tilt it towards her lips and drink deeply from the glass.

" So Kurama, how was your and Youkos day?"

He couldn't help but grin. He simply adored it when Kagome referred to both of them. Remembering that whilst they shared a soul they where separate entities. Youko himself just liked to hear Kagome say his name.

" Uninteresting really. I had to go deal with that skirmish near Yomi's lands, some villagers disagreement over money distribution. Lower level Youkai, fighting yet again. They scattered soon after Youko appeared. Youko told me to tell you thank you for the concern however" gold gleamed through his eyes " And how was your day Kagome, I was there with Koenma when Sesshoumaru appeared. He has an impressive presence doesn't he?"

Kagome returned his grin before it faded from her face as she replayed today events. She finished her glass and Kurama poured her another. " It, it was quiet. Only three of us where there. Sessh, Rin and myself obviously. We buried him in the garden, under his favourite tree. He's always had an affinity to trees, he never left the Goshinbuku at my families shrine, he could sit their for hours. That was where I found him after all. Anyways. Yes it was a beautiful day, quiet and reserved and the total opposite of InuYasha but just like him at the same time. I'm glad I went." She smiled a watery smile at him before laughing. " You don't know how I came to know InuYasha do you?"

Kurama inclined his head to show the negative, " No Kagome I never heard that story first hand I fear, I would love to hear it but I understand if you not ready Kagome I can wait, I could wait as long as you want me too" Youko smirked in his mind as he whispered the words he wished for Kurama to speak. Of course he had heard the tales but this was time to bond with the female in front of them.

Kagome missed the smirk and decided something to herself as she sipped her wine. " Well I suppose it's time I tell someone who isn't my mother or can't read my thoughts! I had just turned 15, my birthday actually. My little brother Souta couldn't find our cat, of course he couldn't be seen as scared of the dark by our mother or grandfather, the teasing would have been terrible! So of course I was jostled until I came to help him search for Bouyo." Her grin stretched across her teeth as she remembered the events. " I looked around the house and the shed with him and we couldn't find Bouyo anywhere, Next thing I knew we were in the well house and looking around when I heard Bouyo scuffling. I climbed down and grabbed him before climbing back up. Except I felt this tingling in my senses and next thing I knew I wasn't in the well house but somewhere else, I still can't describe it . Except there was this large monster, that I later came to know as a Youkai that was wrestling me and trying to attack me and I blasted it with purification powers and then there I was at the bottom of the well except when I climbed out I was in a forest and most certainly not my house."

"This was Feudal Japan I presume? 15 years old? You where nearly as young as Yusuke when you where dragged into our world weren't you? Please continue Kagome I fear I will be quite dissatisfied if I don't hear the full account , kitsune curiosity you know?" He winked at her and poured them both another drink before frowning at the wine bottle. It was disappearing rather quickly. Kagome laughed at him and replied about knowing all about kitsune as she went into the kitchen before returning with her own bottle and giving Kurama a wink of his own.

" Where going to need that bottle before I'm finished this story. Well I had just landed in what I later found out was Feudal Japan and I went wandering through the foliage looking for something that resembled my shrine. Of course I would never find it. Then I seen the Goshinbuku and ran towards it. That's when I first met InuYasha. I was 15 and there was this beautiful boy in front of me. I thought he was sleeping when I first seen him and I couldn't help myself from going up and grabbing his ears. I wondered why there was an arrow through his heart. Next thing I knew I was tied up by a group of villagers and brought in front of the first miko I would encounter, Kaede. She was shocked to say the least, I was very like her dead sister Kikyo who had been a miko as well before she met her tragic end. I explained my situation and I'm still pretty certain she thought I was delusional in the beginning. That night we were attacked by the demon again that dragged me through the well. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I ran straight to the handsome boy with puppy ears and unsealed him. He killed the demon that had ripped the Shikon no Tama from my waist and then he did something that I would never let him live down''

"And what was that Kagome?"

" He tried to kill me" she laughed out before continuing "Kaede of course prevented him by placing subjugation beads on him and telling me to use a word to trigger them. I said the only thing on my mind at the time, I really am obsessed with ears really. I screamed " SIT BOY" and watched as he pummelled towards the ground. .."

Kagome continued telling Kurama of her adventures and she spared no detail and the two shared laughter and drank well into the night. Kurama found himself totally entranced by Kagome. She was not merely any woman. He and Youko had been mistaken, then had taken her to be different from other women but now they understood why. Kagome unlike many others was totally selfless, and her beauty was not just surface deep. She was brave and loving and now he found himself feeling jealous of a dead dog hanyou because from the way Kagome's eyes brightened and smiles widened as she talked about their time together that she had loved him, brotherly or not it was a love that he felt even a mate couldn't touch. Such a level of trust and honesty had obviously been formed by their reliance on them and the other members of their group was essential but the bond developed by them was not part of bargain. They had developed that by themselves, a bond of pure, innocent love and a need for each other. Something that one can only hope to achieve once in a lifetime. And Kagome had already lost it. He ached for her lose as it was similar to that of his partner Kuronue. They had shared a similar fate apart from Kagome had been able to tell InuYasha goodbye. He had not.

Kurama shook himself from his reminiscent thoughts and grinned loosely from the alcohol consumption at Kagome who grinned back as well. Her smile was all teeth that dazzled even after consuming three bottles of wine between the two of them. She really was beautiful he thought to himself and Youko couldn't disagree.

'Pay attention to her baka, she's told us so much already don't go ignoring her now!' Youko sniggered in his head. He too was feeling the affects of the alcohol but he would never admit to it if asked outright.

"Well Kurama, I fear that is the tale of Kagome Higurashi and the Shikon no Tama!"

" Kagome, I don't quite think our adventures are over yet now. Your 19 years old, beautiful and smart! I'm sorry you know right? About everything. How it ended and everything. I know you miss them and InuYasha too. It's really sad Kagome , really sad."

Kagome was endeared with him, through the sincere concern for her. He shouldn't look so sad though, it was her pain to endure not his, silly redhead baka!

"Kurama! No sad faces, do you have any scars Kurama? I have scars from my adventures!" she asked him drunkenly. Kurama thought about it for a minute. Thinking quite seriously as he examined himself.

"I don't know Kagome, do I have any scars?" Kagome watched as he pulled his top over his head and turned his strong back towards her. " Do I?" He asked seriously before glaring at his chest and arms.

Kagome traced her fingers along the muscles of his back, her white fingers standing out against his lightly tanned smooth skin. She could see a couple of small scars, thin and long. Like those received from a sword or a knife. It was very warm in the room all of a sudden " Just a few. Here and here"

Kurama and Youko shivered simultaneously as her fingers grazed the scars lightly. He turned round to look at her, and smiled. "Well I've got a couple on my arms too, probably from the Makai tournament. They should go away eventually"

"I've got a couple you know. My knees are covered. I fell a lot around Feudal Japan. I've got this really big one on my waist where Mistress Centipede bit me, you know the youkai that dragged me down the well?"

Kagome raised herself up on the chair and pulled her top up to show Kurama the large scar. Kurama himself felt his pulse quicken as Kagome moved closer towards him and raised her top. The scar itself stopped him in his tracks. It was a dark contrast of shiny pink skin compared to the rest of her toned stomach, Semi-circular in shape and he couldn't prevent himself from reaching out and touching it.

Her skin was soft and warm to touch. Kurama raised his eyes to look at Kagomes face to find her eyes shut as a sound like a muffled moan escaped her lips. He drunkenly raised an eyebrow before leaning closer to her stomach and placing his hand on the taut flesh before moving his upper body around so he could look at her back to see if the same damage was there. It was. Such scars would be considered disfiguring by any normal person but as a fighter he could appreciate her battle scars. They themselves represent a journey and as he moved back round to face her he couldn't help but place a kiss on the front of her stomach. Kurama raised himself up slowly to face her. Their faces centimetres apart.

Kagome was having a hard time breathing after feeling Kurama place a kiss on her scar, if she was completey sober she would be having a hard time even showing him in the first place and here was bearing it . As Kurama slowly rose to face her Kagomes hand dropped her t-shirt but she looked down to find Kurama gripping her waist and stroking lightly. She raised her eyes slowly and sapphire clashed magnificently with emerald . She could hear their heavy breathing as their breath mingled with each others. Kagomes hand reached up to run it through Kuramas bangs. Their faces moved forward at the same time and their lips crushed themselves together.

Their lips moved in sync with each other and time stopped for both of them. Kurama's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist pulling her even closer towards him and Kagomes other arm found itself sliding up his back touching the muscles she had jokingly searched for scars just minutes ago. Kagome sighed into the kiss and Kuramas tongue slipped easily into Kagomes mouth as the kiss became more heated. The hands on her waist moved as Kurama moved to sit again properly on the sofa and Kagome manoeuvred herself on top of him until she became comfortable again. She found herself straddling his lap with her hands buried in his hair as Kuramas fingers trailed across the boxer shorts on her upper thigh. Kurama broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Kagomes.

"I can't do this Kagome, not with alcohol. Not if you don't mean it and everything is back to normal tomorrow. I think we should stop before this gets any further." Kurama cursed himself for stopping and Youko screeched in his mind about how he was a complete fucking idiot and what the fuck did he think he was doing, 'You should be putting those fingers a little bit further up not stopping for a breather imbecile!"

Kagome looked into Kuramas eyes as she waited for her breathing to slow down. Why was he stopping again? The buzz of the alcohol had left her system after the kiss had began and Kagome found herself craving something else. Kagome found herself craving him. " Kurama, I don't know what happens after this. I know that I like you, really like you. I want this Kurama. I don't know what the future holds but right now. I want you."

* * *

Kurama smiled brilliantly before diving back in for another kiss. Taking things from where they had been previously much to Youkos pleasure Kurama cupped Kagomes luscious bottom before rising to stand. Kagomes tongue still battling his own as her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms steadied her across his shoulders helping him to accommodate the extra weight.

Kagome pulled back, " Bedrooms over there, second door down the hall" Her lips crashed down upon Kuramas once more. He moved slowly around the table of the living room and into the hall. 'Thank kami for youkai senses' he thought before pushing Kagome against a wall of the hall not far from her bed room to kiss her more thoroughly and grind against her centre. His fingers trailed the edges of her t-shirt before he slowly pulled it up and over her head before kissing her again. He moved closer towards her bedroom and squeezed the globes of her perfect derrier before entering and moving swiftly towards the bed where he laid her down and moved backwards to kick the door shut before moving back towards the bed and over Kagome.

Kagome let out a moan as her hand trailed down Kuramas abs as she moved to remove his belt. Her hands shook lightly before Kurama chastely pecked her lips before covering her hand with his own.

"Patience Kagome, all good things come to those who wait" he breathed out before undoing the belt himself. He stifled a grown as Kagome undid his button and dragged the denim down his narrow hips and shoved his trousers around his ankles with her feet before he shrugged himself out of them. He grinned down at Kagomes beautiful face as he moved in to kiss her more gently than before. He felt her smile into the kiss and he ran his teeth across the seam of her lips before pulling back to moan as Kagome's hand reached inside his boxers and squeezed his member and Kagome smirked herself before replying.

"Patience eh?"

Kurama growled at her, his lips tilted with amusment, before moving his mouth from hovering above her lips to her jaw line before attacking her neck with kisses. Kagome's hearty chuckles turned to sighs and moans as Kuramas mouth moved across her collar bone before his lips moved to descend upon a tightened nipple and bit down gently. He felt himself harden even further when Kagome groaned out his name in approval as her free hand moved towards his hair as the other currently working him into quite a state moved faster.

Kagome couldn't decide if she was in heaven or hell as Kurama looked directly into her eyes as his lips and tongue moved across her chest before latching on to her other nipple and Kagomes eyes rolled in pleasure as Kuramas hand moved to cup her sex through the thin boxers. 'Good thing Shippou doesn't want these back' she thought absently before a chuckle left her lips as she looked towards Kurama again. He raised as eyebrow in question and Kagome ran her finger along the vein on the underside of his rock hard member causing him to bit down on her nipple harder than necessary. He smirked when Kagome pulled his hair in retaliation before soothing the angry bud with his tongue.

Kurama nearly whimpered when Kagome removed her hand from its place in his boxers which had Youko swearing profusely. Kagome moved her hands to his hips and pushed at his boxers and slid her hands down the back of them to cup his ass. She winked up at Kurama as he raised himself up to remove his boxers. She went to pull her own bottoms off when large hands covered her own and removed them.

Kurama admonished her lightly " I'll get that Kagome don't worry about a thing" His hands slid up under her boxers and she watched his fingers peak out through the top before curling round the elastic to pull them down slowly. Her breathing became heavier as Kuramas hands slowly made their way back up her calves, stopping in their tracks before he reached her thighs and she watched with growing lust as he wrapped his hands around her knees and spreading her to his viewing pleasure. Kagome blushed profusely but couldn't stop smiling as she found herself looking up into Kuramas eyes.

"Beautiful, Kagome you are beautiful"

She raised herself up to kiss him and trailed her hands across his back as Kuramas hands wandered a trail down Kagomes stomach before stroking the smooth skin above her sex. It was not the first time he had seen a waxed vagina and he was certain it would not be the last time either. He would have shrugged if in a different situation at the thought. At the minute he was having a hard time remembering to breathe as it was.

Kagomes breath hitched as two fingers slowly probed her depths and she found her hands clutching Kuramas back. Apparently for someone who wanted patience he didn't seem to have any right now, she might have laughed if she could make another other noises except for loud moans. That train of thought ended nearly as soon as it began as Kurama curled his fingers and they brushed an internal button that hand Kagome clench around his fingers. It was Kuramas turn to moan.

" No waiting Kurama." She raised his head so his eyes would meat hers and he looked into her eyes, willing her to understand this want for her within him as he removed his fingers and spread the moisture around her womanhood. He shifted slightly until it was him who was nestled between her thighs and he clenched his jaw as Kagome positioned him at her entrance before raising her hips. He pushed forward gently cautious because of his ignorance concerning her sexual exploits. She had some experience it seemed but not a lot of course, she more than made up for it with enthusiasm.

Kagomes eyes never left Kuramas as he pushed further forward. When he looked down at her when he met no barrier she nodded her head. Kurama seemed to understand. This was the one gift she had already given to InuYasha. The thought of an unsure future nearly every day for three years had allowed her to through caution to the wind and love freely and embrace everything life had to offer. InuYasha had offered her his protection and love and she had not thought twice about giving her virginity to him. They had loved each other as more than friends at one time. It was their own adventure for once. An unknown for both of them and a story that she would never share. It was their memory and no one else's.

Kurama kissed her viciously as he began at a steady rhythm and hoisted one of her legs into the crease of his elbow giving himself more leverage and control over the situation. Youko groaned down at the miko as he looked on through Kuramas eyes and he pushed his spirit forward so they could both share in this experience. And by Inari, was it an experience.

Kagome shoved her tongue into Kuramas mouth as one of her hands clutched his shoulder and the other clutched a firm buttock, her nails embedded as he grinded himself between his thrusts stimulating her already engorged nub.

Kurama dropped her leg and lowered his mouth towards a nipple. He quickened his pace slightly and felt Kagomes miko energy rise close to the surface beneath her skin in reaction to the excess youkai energy intercourse gave off and he found himself thrusting faster as the two energies crackled in reaction to eachother. He raised himself on his haunches and thrusted himself deep within Kagomes depths, savouring the warm silk like depths as they drew him in further. His eyes were molten gold as his fingers entertwined with her own to pull her up towards him and he slammed his lips against hers possessively never stopping at his ruthless pace. His and her pleasure the only thing crossing their minds, release inevitable.

Kagome clutched him to her body and her nails dragged across his strong back leaving scratches in their wake as the first shiver was wrenched from her body echoing the beginning of her climax. Kurama felt his balls draw up closer to his body and his length thicken. He refused to give in to temptation yet though, Kagome would reach such heights before himself.

He buried his face into the juncture of her neck and left numerous marks on the sensitive flesh as one of his hands removed itself from her firm behind to sneak down between their joining bodies. His thumb stroked the engorged flesh a few times and Kuramas eyes rolled back into his head when Kagomes walls clenched around him. It took all his self control not to ejaculate right there and then he then grabbed her clitoris between his thumb and index finger and pressed down lightly before rolling it and pulling it.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she came bucking wildly as she came and she pulled Kuramas head back to kiss him feverishly and prevent her yell of exultation from reaching neighbours as her centre massaged his length from tip to base and milked him for all he was worth as he clasped her hips to his and tried to bury himself as far as he could twitching randomly as his essence bathed her silken walls.

She drew back to lean her forehead against his as their heavy panting filled the room. She hugged him tightly to her as his lips caressed hers gently before moving to lay her upon the bed. They both groaned as he pulled out, the sensation to much for their over sensitized bodies and Kagome frowned as Kurama got off the bed and left the room.

Minutes later he returned and Kagome blushed lightly as he picked up their discarded clothes and piled them at the bottom of the bed before clambering up towards her wash cloth in hand. Their eyes never left each others as Kurama cleaned their juices gently from Kagomes lower half before he sat up to clean himself before tossing the cloth on top of the dirty clothing at the bottom of the bed.

He moved up the bed and pulled the covers out from under Kagome before motioning for her to get under before he too moved under them and pulled the sheets back up to cover their naked forms. Kagome moved up to curl herself around his strong form, throwing a leg over his and an arm around his waist before snuggling into his neck. Kurama raised her head towards his own and pressed a kiss on her bruised lips before dragging one hand up and down her bock soothingly, the other petting her hair.

" Don't worry Kurama, I can tell when your over thinking things. We'll see where this goes okay? don't stress yourself. Sleep 'Rama, we'll make sure it's okay, promise" Kagome mumbled sleepily before yawning and kissing his neck.

" Sleep yourself anata. We'll talk about it in the morning and take things as they come" He grinned as he closed his eyes to sleep feeling contentment and exhaustion.

The two lovers welcomed sleeps embrace and curled together closely as the suns rays began to rise.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I suppose this is chapter 10, if you don't include the prologue which I did last time hence some confusion! Don't worry hopefully that's cleared up for now. Hopefully in this chapter but probably the next one I'll have us back up to date with the prologue. But don't take my word for it, I haven't a clue where to go with this right now, I have the gist of how I want this story to go in my mind its just getting the thoughts into words you know and filling in the gaps. Thanks for readings and your reviews. Merry Christmas!

The morning after the night before..

" Nnngh! Sleepy, stop" The incoherent words spewed from Kagomes' mouth and Kurama couldn't prevent the grin from stretching across his lips as he kissed the juncture or her neck in a more determined fashion than previously. He barked out a laugh and rubbed his head when Kagome's free hand clobbered him soundly before she giggled sleepily and turned from the annoying kitsune and burrowed under the nice warm covers again.

Kurama smirked mischievously as a golden gleam entered his eyes. He got out of the bed and steeled himself against the cold air of the room before pushing his hair out of his face and reaching for the boxers he found deposited on a lamp shade, he moved silently towards the bottom of the bed and grasped the covers. Kagome screamed as he yanked them off her tired body.

"Ahh! Shit Kurama, what have I ever done to you , you baka hentai kitsune give me my blanket! Mou, this is My home. Baka baka baka!" She fumed as she curled into herself trying to preserve as much body heat as possible. Kagome gasped as warm arms wrapped around her form and lifted her off the bed and stepped towards the bathroom. She smiled faintly as she burrowed her face into Kuramas' neck 'He still smells like roses, I could get used to this'. She out her feet on the cold tiled floor obediently as Kurama fiddled with the shower controls before turning the temperature dial.

"How hot do you like it?" Kagome nearly groaned at the statement and felt her face and other areas begin to heat up.

"Well 'Rama, you should know right?" He grinned back at her.

"Very hot then." He urged her towards the shower before kissing her chastely. " We have much to talk about Kagome, take a shower and refresh yourself, I think I can figure out some sort of breakfast if that's okay with you?"

Kagome reached up to peck his lips again, " Calm down Kurama I can feel the nervousness in your aura, of course you can fix something up if you like" She smiled genuinely up at him as she stepped under the blast of hot water and closed the shower door over . She admired him is he freshened up over the sink as she lathered herself up before lathering her own body up. 'Thank Kami these shower doors blur out the good bits eh?' she thought humorously even though a telltale blush darkened her cheeks. She had just spent the night with Kurama. And she had liked it. A lot.

She rinsed her body and images of the previous night flitted through her mind as a dull twinge was felt in a most intimate area Kurama had worshipped thoroughly the night before. What were they going to do now she mused. Could they go back to normal? Did she want things to go back to how they where?

No. No she didn't. She cared for Kurama immensely and was very attracted to him. He was mysterious and interesting and he was genuinely interested, with some effort they had the potential of a good relationship. She ignored the little voice in her brain that whispered thought of Hiei in her mind. She determinedly tried to push those thoughts away. Hiei wasn't available like that, he was a friend. Kurama was ready for such a step and Hiei would probably impale me on his sword for even thinking about it. 'He obviously still feels for Mukuro, I can tell from the way in which he talks about her, he's not interested and neither am I, I had enough of those types of relationships in the Feudal Era..'

This train of thought led her to examine her memories of the Feudal Era with the best people and friends she could ever ask for. A hint of a smile made itself known on her face even as her tears mingled with the water of the shower. Visions of dense forests skimming by her as she tried to look past the thick volume of silver hair towards the landscape in front of them as she whispered something to InuYasha that had his hands squeeze her thighs as he laughed heartily. Kagome swore she could still feel his fingers teasing the backs of her thighs.

She wiped her eyes and turned the shower off and let the excess water drip from her body before sliding the door open and moving into the bathroom and grabbing a towel for her body and after securing it grabbing yet another for her hair to squeeze any excess water from it.

Kagome moved into her bedroom in pilot mode as she grabbed her underwear and dropped the towel. Her nose picked up the wafting smell of breakfast and she grinned to herself. 'Kurama didn't have any problems then'. She moved towards her wardrobe and tugged a breezy golden kimono style top over her head before pulling on a pair of cut off leggings. She stopped at her vanity table and grabbed a hair tie before scooping her hair into loose high ponytail. Kagome began the walk down her small hall way slowly as she thought to herself about upcoming conversations. She knew she was going to have to tell Shippou about InuYasha, it wouldn't be fair on either of them to keep it bottled up. She looked up in surprise when she bumped into the table in her kitchen before moving to sit in her chair.

" Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama asked as he set the steaming omelettes in front of the little miko. "You seem like your in your own little world there, I hope you don't mind omelettes? They where all I could think to throw together…"

"Eh? Oh no, no, no Kurama. It's just I think… I think I'm gonna have to tell Shippou about what happened. With InuYasha" her voice had ended in a whisper and Kurama reached across the table to clasp her fingers in a reassuring grasp.

'We give her the night of her life and she's still thinking of a dead friend? Are you serious. In the Makai we learn to get on with it , death is a natural occurrence' Youko snarled within his mind, now that he had had a taste of her the fox who shared his body was extremely possessive. 'Well' Youko snorted, 'She is ours for the taking now. Perhaps we should slow it down though for now, convince her that it is us and only us whom she needs'. Kurama tried to keep a frown off his face, things were going deeper than he felt comfortable with at the start of what was only a potential relationship. Whilst the kitsune residing in him was all plans and tactics Kurama usually left the planning to the master while he waited for the chips to fall where they may and go from there.

" To be honest I think that would be the best thing to do, the kit deserves to know. Perhaps this will help bring him closure I know your worried about him after discovering what happened after your untimely departure. I could be there though anata if you'd like me to be. Moral support as a friend if necessary?" He finished dejectedly. He raised his lush green orbs towards her face to gauge her reaction.

"Kurama, it's just strange you know? I like you and I'm attracted to you and I care, you know I care I just don't want to rush into things to fast you know?"

" We could go as slow as you want Kagome, we can explore this if you want to. You know I'm interested but this decision belongs to you." He ended solemnly as he recited the words Youko whispered in his ear. The fox was going abut things right, the lack of pressure and earnestness that oozed from his countenance worked in his favour.

" I want to explore this to 'Rama " Kagome grinned at him " Perhaps the first date shouldn't begin in the bed again huh? We seem to be doing everything in reverse!" she laughed out in a joyful giggle than sounded like music to Kuramas' ears.

"Yes Kagome I do believe your right, it would be highly inappropriate to do in a restaurant what we do in the bedroom. Now do eat up before those omelettes get cold"

His rich laughter filled the room as Kagome choked over the eggs she had previously been shuffling in caught in her throat.

Kurama had went with Kagome when she had went to tell Shippou about what happened. He watched with a surprising ache in his chest as he watched the proud young kitsune break down in front of his adoptive mother and he felt no jealously as she dropped his hand before moving forward to sit beside Shippou and stroke his hair as he tried to calm his tears. She was a good mother Kurama observed and it obviously wasn't just some notion the two had harboured from previous adventured. They really cared for each other like family, Kagome easily fitting into the role of a mother consoling her child at the loss of his father. And this poor kit had to experience this type of situation before too. Kurama sympathised with the fact that the younger kitsune had too, been deprived the goodbye that would have provided more closure.

The kit would accept it though and learn to accept the pain and he had both Kurama and Kagome to help him and give support if he needed it. It was strange that he was willing to help Shippou when he had barely known the younger youkai.

'Hell I almost ripped his throat out when I thought he had been a previous lover of Kagome' he thought amusedly to himself. It had been about a week since they had shared their first night together. Kagome and he had ventured out on many dates during the week, at different times and locations every time. He smiled contentedly as he thought about the smiles of sheer happiness that Kagome exuded whether they where in a candle lit room surrounded by sensuous music or it they where in a clearing having a picnic when the heavens opened and they where drenched to the bone.

Surprisingly he wasn't just worried about bedding the woman. He was still bedding her obviously, but he found that not all his thoughts on Kagome circled around their sexual encounters. Her mind intrigued him. She was a puzzle that he believed would never be solved, there were to many pieces that would forever remain unknown to him.

Shippou stared at the fox through his tears, he could smell him all over Kagome. So his mother had finally taken a lover after InuYasha then huh? He tried to help her wipe his eyes before he looked at her intently searching for any signs that she was uncomfortable or unhappy being around the Youko who resided in a ningen body. She seemed at ease for once. He watched her nod gently at Kurama and exchange a glance, a pretty blush creeping up her neck. If his mother was happy, he would bite his tongue for now, however the first step out of line from the ancient kitsune and all bets were off.

Shippou vowed to himself, if Youko Kurama hurt his mother Shippou Higurashi would annihilate him.

Hiei slowed down as he ventured closer towards the front door of Kagomes home. He had not visited her since before InuYasha's death and Yukina had sent him with the message that she had missed her at lunch on Saturday. Hiei had easily volunteered himself up for the task of informing her and inviting her to Genkai's compound for lunch with Yukina and Keiko to discuss Keiko's later stages of labour and Yukinas' mating with Kuwabara. He could smell the fox all over the place. He frowned to himself as he knocked almost hesitantly on the door. He heard Kagome calling out that the door would be opened now and he felt his eyes widen before he regained his composure as Kurama clad in underwear and a t-shirt answered the door.

"Hello Hiei, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kurama asked innocently as Youko laughed gleefully in his mind. Hiei needed to realise that Kagome was his, he had won the battle the hybrid hadn't even know he was participating in. He felt guilt ebb at him as the lost look flickered on Hieis' face before his usual unemotional façade replaced it. It had changed so quickly Kurama hadn't been certain he had witnessed such an event in the first place.

" Yukina has been worried about Kagome it seems," Hiei answered crisply. Kurama found himself feeling surprisingly nervous to seeing Kagome and Hiei reacting with one another. He mentally scolded himself and Youko heartily agreed as he thought to himself, he was in control of this situation now. He was with Kagome now and not with Hiei.

Hieis' heart warmed at the sight of Kagome as she came in with a tray holding cups and a small ornate kettle which spouted a lazy stream of steam. He sniffed lightly and decidedly ignored the kitsune scent on Kagome and almost allowed a smile to crack his face. Mint tea. His favourite. And Kurama absolutely loathed it.

"Hiei! Sorry I haven't visited in a while, I've been kind off busy lately" She looked at Kurama guiltily who returned her gaze with a leer and a wink. "How's Yukina? And Keiko? Just a few weeks left to the birth now!"

" Try to breath between sentences Kagome" Hiei advised indulgently " Yukina and Keiko are fine, they wish for you to visit soon, Yukina has greatly missed your presence. Understandable living with that baka."

"Now , now Hiei. Play nice you know Kuwabara cares for your sister a great deal and would protect her with all his being" Kurama admonished lightly. Hiei felt a bitter taste in his mouth and let out a grunt of neither approval or disapproval rather than telling the fox to fuck off like he ached too. He gulped down his tea quickly.

" That is all Kagome, I'll see you on the next mission I suppose, or at Yukinas' if I'm present". He stood quickly and almost let out a frustrated groan as a dainty _female hand grasped his upper arm. He needed to get out of this room, the scent of their rutting too much for him. He needed to get away from Kagome and Kurama or so help him he thought he would remove the smirking kitsune' head from his shoulders._

"_Hiei? Are you alright? Maybe you should sit back down. You look rather pale. Why are you leaving so quickly anyways?! You haven't been here longer than ten minutes!?!"_

'_Ten minutes to long' he thought as he turned to look at Kagome with unemotional eyes before brushing away her hand. " I am fine Kagome, I have somewhere I need to be" 'Away from here' " I'll take my leave then."_

_Kagome stared after his helplessly feeling that ill in her stomach for some reason as Kurama caressed her arm comfortingly. " Hiei's surprised that's all, it takes him a while to deal with changes" he nuzzled behind her ear before moving forward to whisper "Your looking rather poorly yourself, perhaps we should get you back to bed…"_

_Kagome stifled giggles as she forced the dull ache of worry to the back of her mind before turning and kissing her way up Kuramas own jaw to whisper back " I think that's the most intelligent comment you've said all day, HEY!" she yelped as she was tossed roughly over Kuramas' strong shoulder towards the familiar path to her bedroom._

_She sighed happily as Kurama began unbuttoning her shirt with practised ease. She was being paranoid and everything was fine, her mind overacting after the stressful few days. Nothing had changed, nothing at all._

_A few miles away Hiei ran at a furious pace with his sword outstretched as he hacked his way through a few of the larger tree's in some random thick foliage he had uncovered. He paused to wipe the sweat off his brow as his chest heaved furious at his pace. His chest ached in more than one sense at the thought of Kurama and Kagome together. He wished to rip the image from his mind and banish it from ever gracing his thoughts again. Why was he feeling like this? Why did it hurt so much to see Kagome with another, she was not his to claim and be jealous of after all?_

_The forbidden child had a lot to think about. Everything was different now._


	12. Chapter 12

So it's been absolutely ages since I've last written anything for this story. You have my utmost apologies. I've been busy with school and exams recently and just haven't really found the time to write or the inspiration but I managed to churn you out this chapter. This should leave us back up to date with the prologue and I am kind of happy with how its turning out so far. Please enjoy the read and review if you feel like it. All yor words are greatly appreciated wheter the criticism is positive or negative. I hope you enjoy it :D!

Chapter 11

* * *

Kurama smirked at the lump under the emerald cotton sheets of his bed as he stepped out of the adjoining bathroom towelling his hair dry.

_'It seems Youko, we have tired her out for the night.'_

The fox in his mind merely smirked as they went over the events of the past few couple of months. They had stepped into the relationship thing rather easily. They had yet to officially move in together but Kagome rarely stayed at her own house and never without his company, his own home was basically the same except for the little touches that had been added unconciously by Kagome, it was as much her home now as it was his he others had accepted the change easily, Yusuke had smirked and winked at Kurama and the girls gushed at Kagome. It seemed she was still getting used to having friends again, she had held his hand rather tightly when the girls, well Keiko and Boton, honed in to try and get details. Shizuru on the other hand smiled blandly and tried to catch Kuramas eye.

_'Really, the woman needs to get over it. So what if we bedded her a few times. Shizuru knew it was only a casual thing and it ended weeks beforehand..'_

_'Youko, we ended it two days before we met Kagome.' Kurama smirked 'It's understandable really, we had allowed it to go on for too long. I had always thought Shizuru of all people would be all for casual sex…'_

Youko mused over Kuramas words for a while as the transformation overcame the red head before sliding into bed beside Kagome. The thoughts soon left his mind as Kagomes body gravitated towards the heat. This was reason enough for him to allow Kurama control whilst they were in the Ningenkai because at night behind closed doors it was _he, _Youko Kurama, who was let out to play.

He disappeared under the covers, hovering over Kagomes sleeping form before he slowly dragged his claws over the filmy slip that prevented Youkos eyes from devouring her trim little body.

_'Unacceptable'_ he thought as he slowly slit the short satin nighty from top to bottom before spreading it open with his large strong hands. He stretched up over her kissing her behind her ear as his hands spread her legs, stroking her inner thigh dangerously. Kagome blinked wearily up at the godlike being on top of her. She grinned before her eyes rolled in her head as Youkos fingers found their target.

"This is one way to wake up I guess" she whispered out harshly before tilting her head for the fox to devour her mouth thoroughly. Her hands travelled over the billowy white silk that covered his upper body before dragging it up and off of him, effectively breaking their kiss. She smirked as he leaned back down before turning her head away giggling at the growl that escaped Youko. He hated loosing control of the situation, she groaned herself at a particularly sharp thrust of his fingers.

Kagome turned her head back around to look at Youko. She always loved being like this with Kurama, either of them. It wasn't just the fact that the kitsune was a very skilled lover, _'though that had its perks too'_ she inwardly grinned a grin very similar to that of the kitsune currently doing wicked things to her body. It was times like these, when they where alone in the comfort of their own home, '_well his home but they had basically been living together for the past month…Technicalities!'_. They could be at ease in front of each other and although insatiable, Kurama in either form was usually sweet and romantic even if there was part of him that was...how could she describe it? Untouchable? Unreachable? She would think about it another time Kagome decided as Youkos other hand went down to visit its friend. Kagomes back arched impossibly off the bed as his venturing fingers found her protruding bundle of nerves and proceeded to pluck her like a finely tuned instrument.

There was a fire in the depths of her body, in a place she couldn't quite pinpoint but she knew that when the fire reached incomprehensible temperatures something would snap and her body would shattered into tiny pieces that only Kurama seemed able to put back together.

The muscles along Youkos back rippled and twitched in delight as her hands raked across his spine simultaneously with her inner muscles which began to ripple. He let out a feral growl before latching onto a dusky tightly budded nipple as she called out her little pet name as the heat began to build up, scorching a blazing trail through the nerve endings off her body.

"So good 'Rama, so close. Ah Youko!"

BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG…BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

Youko and Kagomes heads snapped up at the sharp sound which had ruined the mood. Youko looked at the clock sharply before grudgingly removing his fingers from Kagomes sopping heat. She blushed lightly as he indicated he couldn't answer the phone and reached over him and straddling his waist to lift the receiver. She grinned down at his frustrated looking face as she caressed his cheek with one hand.

"Moshi Moshi? Higurashi speaking?"

"Kagome! Is Kurama there? It's Keiko! T-The baby's coming and they need help?" Yusuke spluttered this out in mere seconds.

"Calm down Yusuke, I'm going to put you on speaker okay? Talk to Youko!"

"The baby's coming" she whispered to him in an undertone before rising up off the bed in search of underwear she left in her drawers of the dressing table in Kuramas large bedroom.

"Yusuke, we're getting dressed okay. We'll be there in half an hour. How long has Keiko been in labour? Did Yukina say if she needed any plants?" By this stage Youko to was standing tugging his top over his head before moving towards Kagome with the hair bobble she was searching frantically for whilst trying to tug her leggings up over her toned legs. Youko watched them disappear mournfully before scowling as Kagome grinned and winked before pulling her mass of hair into a bun at the crown of her head.

"Youko? Shit! I'm ringing and you're at it aren't you? You sneaky kitsune! Put it in your pants bakas! My mates having a baby then you can go at it like rabbits, foxes whatever all you want!". Youko bared his teeth at the receiver. He admired Yusuke in a way but he did not possess the same sense of fraternity with Yusuke as his human counterpoint did, he hadn't allowed himself a friendship of the likes since Kuronue…

Kagome noticed his apparent anger and moved towards him purposely and grasped his face between her palms focusing his attention on him. She made no move to push him away when he thrust his tongue in her mouth almost savagely before pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers, his breathing harsh. "We'll be there in a minute Yusuke" he growled out before crushing the phone in his hand. He could always buy a new one.

* * *

Hiei sat cross legged outside the birthing room in the case that Yukina needed anything that was not within her immediate reach. It amused him greatly that Kuwabara was helping as Kagome had not made it yet and he had volunteered rather gallantly in her steed. _'The big oaff'_ he thought dismissively to himself even though the slightly indulgent grin told a different story. Kuwabara might be the biggest baka in Japan…or even the world. But sadly the moron has wriggled his way in,_ 'Rather like a parasite'_ he decided. But he was his sisters moron so he had to tolerate him.

His brows furrowed at how Kuwabara had looked at him with something akin to sympathy in his eyes as Yusuke talked to Kagome on the had tried not to think about Kagome being at Kuramas house and what that implied.

In all honesty he had avoided being around the group when he knew either was going to be there. The ache in his chest at the sight of either of them made either Kurama or Kagome his least favourite company at the moment. She made him feel masochistic, he craved to be around her but her presence pained him immensely. Especially the smell of the fox that covered her like a second skin. Sometimes he relished the pain that came with associating with Kagome. She made him feel in a way he hadn't since Mukuro and he knew how well that had turned out for him. Mukuro had made him felt needed in a way that his friends and Yukina couldn't. He had felt the pleasures of flesh several times but Mukuro was different. Mukuro wasn't like every submissive female youkai looking for a powerful male to dominate her and fawn over her. She was bold and brash and didn't care what anyone thought about her. Most male youkai were repulsed by her dominant personality and facial disfigurement but it attracted Hiei. She was a kindred sole, one who unlike him wasn't afraid to show her scars. She was the most powerful and brave creature he had ever seen and he had loved her for it. And he had never thought he would love another after her and was contented to continue with his immortal life in solitude. Surrounded only by his friends and their loved ones. And then they were sent on the mission to find Kagome Higurashi.

He had seen youkai females with features more beautiful but never as serene or knowing. Her whole demeanour exuded love and compassion. She was light where Mukuro was dark like himself. Complete opposites and yet she enchanted him. He could barely keep his eyes off her when she was in a room, she took up most of the space in his mind when she wasn't there. He mourned for her at the loss of a person he had never know. And she was taken. She was taken by a person who had been a friend for several years and had been there for him when things hadn't worked out with Mukuro. There was a link between himself and Kagome, an attraction. But she belonged to another, another who he owed his life to. He would not betray Kurama. He would stay away.

He was jolted from these thoughts at the youkai and miko auras coming towards the compound at an extremely fast rate. He schooled his features as Kurama in his fox form burst through the doors. A bright-eyed Kagome perched on his back. Hieis eyes were glued to Youkos hands clamped around her thighs. He forcefully pulled his eyes away and looked at the two through narrowed eyes as Youko bent on one knee to let Kagome down and she moved in to the other room not noticing the glaring match taking place between two of the most important men in her life. She looked beautiful regardless of the situation.

* * *

Youko regarded the apparition balefully as he set Kagome onto her feet. He didn't like the possessive look in Hieis eyes as he looked upon where Youko had grasped her legs.

" She is mine Hiei, do not be fooled into thinking that whatever you have between you will be enough to sway her from my side." He practically growled out. He bared his teeth when Hiei raised a sharp eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Possessive much fox? You worry over nothing. She is your lover and I am your friend. Nothing else." He closed his eyes briefly before cracking them open showing Youko just a hint of amusement. " I never would have thought you of all people would be scared of competition, forgetting yourself fox or just not up to scratch in the bedroom these days that you fear your lover would stray elsewhere?" His smirk turned into a fully-fledged grin as Youko snarled viciously looking like he was about to launch himself at Hiei when the door adjacent opened filling the room with groans and yelps as Kuwabara walked out before silence once again surrounded them as he shut off the door before wiping his brow. Hiei found his mood to be even better at the greenish tinge Kuwabara had adopted.

"How're things going in there Kazuma?" Youko or rather Kurama if the greenish tint in his eyes reflected who was talking asked kindly, just a hint of amusement colouring his tone.

"Yukina and me? Never having kids. That's just, its just, it's HORRIFIC."

"Thank the Kamis for that."

"Eugh, Hiei just shut up! Onegai! I need some peace for a minute."

"Hn."

Kazuma crossed the room and dropped onto one of the couches and looked up at the ceiling. "This is just so freaking weird. Yusuke, Yusuke the blockhead Urameshi is going to be a father in mere hours, minutes even. You know our Yusuke? The one who thinks with his fists rather than his brain? Shit that's scary! When did we all grow up and settle down?"

Youko looked at him indulgently as Hiei snorted. "Kazuma you do realize that Hiei, Yukina and myself are several hundred years old?"

"Yeah I know but you mature differently don't you? Takes longer or whatever. What is Yusukes excuse then?! We are only 23 for kamis sake is he not only a toddler in Youkai terms?" Youko and Hiei stared at him with there lips twitching before both started chuckling.

"Hn. Well done idiot, you finally said something worth while. For demons residing in the demon world they do age at a slower rate? But we are immortal. We have all the time in the Makai to grow up. Yusuke was raised a human and matured like one before his demon blood surged forth so in youkai terms whilst technically a youngling he is also technically not. His Youkai age reflects his maturity as a human. A prime example of an oxymoron, moron."

"Hiei is right Kazuma. As usual Yusuke continues to astound not only humans but godlings and demons alike." Youko grinned like the chesire cat. "And if my nose is right, Yusuke has just become a father. A father to a female I might add."

"Dear god. He won't know what to do with another female." Hiei smirked and the others snickered although all their eyes contained the same excited pride at the prospect of another member to their group although both Youko and Hiei would rather die than admit it.

All eyes snapped to the door as a tired looking Kagome pulled it back and gestured for them all to come in. Hiei choked down a growl when Youko walked up to her and wiped some sweat from her brow before whispering something in her ear that had her red as a fire engine. He marched onwards behind Kuwabara and looked towards the clean futon where the new family where residing. He moved forwards and looked kindly at Keiko as she grinned up at him after patting his leg. This group had a strange bond and he silently admired any woman who could keep a demon like Yusuke on his toes and under her thumb. He knelt across from Kazuma and Yukina and gingerly grasped the blanket swathed bundle before peering inside at the tiny pink baby. He regarded her silently as she peered at him through chocolate coloured eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes.

He was startled when Kagome reached over him to stroke her little rosy cheek and he cherished the moment inhaling Kagomes alluring scent deeply as if fearing she would never be this close again. The realization that she belonged to another struck home harder than before as the blank emptiness left in this thoughts wake left him feeling anguished. He needed to get out of there. He silently handed the child back to Keiko before rising and grunting out

" Congratulations, I'm surprised the Detective managed to make something so normal looking.'' The new parents smiled, this was Hieis way of saying _'I'm proud of you both she's beautiful'_. They watched sadly as Hiei stood with grace only the condemned possessed and moved quickly out of the room. Keiko looked conspiringly between the door and Kagome and Youko who where both currently crooning over the baby, and Keiko noted how Youkos hand moved across the small of Kagomes back. She had a nagging feeling she knew why Hiei was behaving in such a self-deprecating manner and it had something to do with Kagome. She knew they had been attracted to each other. But Kagome and Kurama seemed to be quite happy together also. Was it fair of her to condemn the happiness of one friend for the sake of another? Keiko was a great believer in fate and on this occasion it appeared that only time would tell with this course of events. She looked down at the beautiful little girl that lay in her arms and then to her mate, she pressed a kiss into his palm as he wiped away her tears before pecking him on the lips. "What about Genkai Yusuke? It really is a beautiful name and I thought you'd appreciate the sentiment. I know she was important to you.".

" Hai, Genkai is a beautiful name. But somehow I think the old bat would go crazy if I used her name for a first name. How about Kohana and Genkai as a middle name. Grandma can't complain much then right?" He grinned down at their baby girl before looking at Keiko with wide innocent eyes that had Keiko enraptured from the start.

"Hai, Hai Yusuke. Kohana it is." She smiled up at him before yawning sleepily cradling Kohana even closer.

* * *

Kagome was quite glad to get back to her home to bed after the past few hours. Youko had gotten them back home in good time as Kagomes place was considerably nearer to the forest compound than Kuramas place and it was a little before 6 in the morning so the sun had yet to rise. Youko had changed back into the red-haired Kurama upon entering the bedroom and they had both tiredly moved in a zombie like fashion towards the bed before sliding in and pulling the covers up. Kagome smiled lazily as Kurama pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck before burying his face in the side of her neck and sighing contentedly. "Night 'Rama".

"Goodnight anata."

* * *

Kagome rose sharply again as the house phone blared loudly from the living room. After getting her bearings she slipped out of bed and tiredly wiped her eyes before moving on auto pilot towards the phone. She picked up on the 6th ring. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Kagome its Souta. Momma's had an accident. She tripped doing laundry or something and she fallen down some stairs. The ambulance is here now. The paramedics have said tis a bad break so their taking her to hospital and she's going to probably have an operation! Can you meet us at the hospital?"

Kagome was instantly awake and already moving towards her closet the phone in hand as she dug around for clothes and underwear to pack. " I'll be there as soon as I can Souta okay. I'm packing some stuff incase I need to stay at the shrine for a while okay? I'll see you soon! I love you Souta and Mama too."

" You too Kagome. See you soon." Kagome flung the phone away as the dial tone started playing. She hastily pulled on some clothes before pulling her hair up. An ironic sense of deja vu enveloped her. She moved towards the bed and tapped Kurama gently on the face. His green eyes opened slowly and he looked at her appearance, the questions in his eyes.

"My Mama's been in an accident and Souta has taken her to the hospital. She's broken her ankle badly I think. So I'm going to go up and see whats happening okay? I'm taking some stuff with me in case I need to stay. Is that okay?"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No Kurama that's fine. I think it's just me and Souta going to be there. Is that alright?"

"Hai Kagome, go look after your mother. She needs you right now." He raised himself up to look straight into her eyes before kissing her breathless. " Go anata, you have a family to go support." He grinned cheekily at her before pecking her once more and flopping back down onto the bed.

Kagome smiled slightly as she picked up her bag and keys and moved towards the door. Hai, she had a family to help. And with that in mind she walked briskly the couple of blocks to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Well we're back up the present day now ( took me long enough right?) and we're getting places! Well kind of.. Anyways.I'm sorry that this is kind of a bad chapter, I feel that its really messy kind of like im feeling at the minute, i have lots of ideas but its the fillers that fuck with my brain. If you'll excuse my excessive amount of swearing that just shows my lack of good vocabulary! Read! Enjoy and Review if you'd like :D!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Realization

Kagome stared into the steaming cup of Jasmine tea unseeingly with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

_There he was, in all his unabashed naked glory on the thick carpet of their living room floor. Another woman in his arms._

Kagome shook her head violently as she tried to keep the images out of her head. She would push it out of her mind because if she kept thinking about this it would tear her up even more. Oddly enough, even though she felt pain deep within her chest, a dull ache that heart with every bit of oxygen she gasped in and wheezed out this didn't feel half as bad as InuYashas death. It should hurt like InuYashas death shouldn't it? She loved Kurama.

_Their pleasurable ecstasy…watched him pump feverishly into another woman and as she heard their grunts and moans turn into shout's of sheer pleasure._

She squeezed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears. Damn it. She was a big girl, a woman so she would behave like a woman would in this situation.. Screw that! She could castrate that bastard fox.

_The lovers leapt apart from each other and sought to cover their own bodies with something, anything, they could find. The woman on the floor hung her head in shame as she snatched her clothes to her body._

'I thought Shizuru was my friend!'. Yet Kagome could not get the stunned guilty looks Kurama and Shizuru shared out of her head no matter how hard she tried to erase them. In some sickening way it made sense. Kagome had seen the looks of longing in Shizurus eyes whenever she thought no one was looking but Kagome had chosen to ignore it knowing that Kurama was with _her. _Apparently not. That bastard. She looked down at her stinging palm guilt flashing through her momentarily before her resolve hardened once more. 'No, I am not the one in the wrong here. Shit he cheated on me!'.

A fresh wave of hurt crashed through her body knocking the teacup out of her hand, its contents forgotten on the floor as Kagome staggered away from the ornate mahogany table and moved blindly towards the bed. Her laboured breathing boarded on hysterical and she faintly recognised the sounds of knocking and a voice outside the door before she curled into herself as tears reacquainted themselves with her cheekbones as she attempted to pull herself inward from the harsh realities of the world once more.

* * *

Shippou banged on the heavy doors harshly cursing fluently in his mind. 'I should have purchased sliding doors rather than these not that it would have mattered, Kaa-san would have found a way to prevent me from getting into that room if she wanted'. He was enraged as he once again attempted to open the door via the handle before the sting of a purification barrier let itself be known to his calloused fingers. He recounted the events of the day in his mind as he continuously knocked on the door.

_

* * *

His day had began rather nicely. He had woken up mid morning and went about his day as he usually did. Breakfast, meditation and then working out. He had the luxury of staying at home from work whenever he felt like it. The perks of a few good investments a couple of hundred years ago before the creation of the three words and he had himself secured financially in both the Ningenkai and the Makai. It had been mid afternoon by the time he was getting around to checking on Kaa-san and his grandmother. 'A grandmother younger than me, kami-sama that's weird.' He had just stepped out of the shower too wash off the grime of a rigorous training session when his mobile broke out its distinctive ringtone and caught his attention. He became instantly alert at the tears he could hear in his mothers voice along with her breathlessness. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kurama had done something wrong that wasn't likely to be fixed anytime soon and he had hung up and hurriedly pulled on jogging bottoms and shoes forgoing the top completely as he tied his wet hair at the nape of his neck and rushed into the car towards Kuramas apartment. After the quick drive over and probably a few speeding fines he felt his fangs begin to lengthen at the sight of his mother curled up in a ball in tears a few houses away from Kuramas home. He eyed the apartment narrowly, 'where the hell was Kurama anyways and why the fuck was his mother outside in the street in tears?!' _

_He pulled over and leapt out form the car crouching down to her level. Shippou felt his heart shatter at the sight his okaasan presented. She looked almost as bad as when she had told him about InuYasha. He silently wiped away the signs of her distress before rising and picking her up and placing her in the car before driving back to his home. It had been a silent ride but after 500 years of waiting for her return Shippou knew when to be patient. He regarded her as he gently placed her on the couch before moving off to go make her some tea. She was ghostly pale and had an aura of misery surrounding her so thickly it seemed like he could not reach through it and guide her back . The very idea scared him, he had not fought tooth and nail to survive to have to give her up now, even if she couldn't physically die. She could still emotionally destroy herself and that worried him enough that he was seriously considering going back to Kurama's apartment and ripping the door off. Better the door than said kitsune head. _

* * *

And here he was now, 5 hours later and waiting for his mother to open the door and tell him what was wrong. The smell of her tears enraged him as he thought of the one who caused them. What the hell had Kurama done to warrant this amount of distress and unhappiness from his okaasan!? He looked at his bloody knuckles knowing it was no use, if she wasn't going to answer the door and he couldn't open it he was going to have to find someone how could break down barriers. 'Oh Tetsusaiga , if only you where here..' he thought to himself bitterly. He walked towards his bedroom and in to the adjoining office as he licked at his bloody knuckles. The blinking red light of the answer machine looked ominous in the darkening room and he pressed the button. The manufactured voice of a man played out and bounced off the walls.

"**Three New Messages. First New Message today at 4:27 pm **_**BEEP ** Shippou? Its Kurama, Is Kagome there? I need to talk to her theres been a misunderstanding? When you get this could you have her ring me back? Or bring her over. She misunderstood what happened today and I need to explain to her.**"**_

_S_hippou frowned after listening to this first message. Okay. So Kurama had done something wrong. And from the sounds of it it was a pretty big mistake. But this was Kurama, formerly Youko Kurama. Youko Kurama never made mistakes? What the hell was going on?

He pressed the button again.

"**Second new message today at 5:39 pm **_**BEEP ** Shippou? Is Kagome with you? We really do need to talk. I'm not coming over because it would be irrational and I understand she needs to calm down before I can explain to her. It was a mistake and it was never supposed to happen things just got out of hand. Please tell her to call me. I just need to talk to her and sort this madness out then she'll understand. Can you do that for me Shippou? Please make her call me. I'll be home. She can call whenever she likes.**''**_

Shippou glared holes at the machine. That bastard dragged the name off kitsune everywhere through the mud. That fucker just couldn't keep it in his pants! He was going to annihilate that bastard right after he helped his mother. He deleted the third message without even listening too it. So that's what the other fox had done. Youko, Kurama, whoever is in charge of that stupid Baka Yarous body had the audacity to cheat on his kaa-san. Oh this shit wasn't happening. He quickly dialled numbers unto the keypad of his offices phone before placing it decide his ear. The phone rang a few times before the reciever answered tiredly.

" Hello Yukina, sorry for ringing so late, its just… somethings happened. With okaasan. Hai, Hai shes fine. I was just wondering, is Hiei about?"

* * *

Kagome stared unseeingly at the wall to the left of her bed before her bloodshot eyes flickered the digital clock on top of the bedside cabinet. 12:07. How long had it been since she had found out Kurama had cheated on her with someone she had thought to be a friend? 8, 9 hours? The thought of Kuramas hands touching another persons body made her stomach heave. Did he touch Shizuru like he touched her? Was she really not good enough for him that he had to seek out pleasures else where? Had she meant that little too him?

'Will I ever be good enough for anyone?' she whispered inside her mind as she staggered upwards abruptly before running into the en suite and emptying what little was in her stomach into the pristine white bowl. Slowly she moved away from it, the cool tiles of the bathroom floor feeling lovely under her legs. She moved to her knees absently to brush the horrid aftertaste of her woes from her mouth before rinsing and redoing the process with mouth wash. She sank back down to the floor suddenly exhausted from the events of the day and as her eyes closed she prayed for an undisturbed sleep, or if there was a Kami up there, a never ending one. And with that Kagome Higurashi gave in to the call of sleep right there on the cold marble tiled floor in nothing but a shapeless t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. And that was how half an hour later, Hiei Jaganashi found her.

* * *

Hiei had been in the middle of Genkais forest killing off lower level demons. He had been doing that a lot these last few months and he was surprised the leaches never seemed to give up, seeping up from some unknown area looking for a fight. The lower level demons repulsed him. Their hunger for power and blood was barbaric to him. Strange, a few years ago and he was just like them. He flicked blood off of his katana before reading his stance to leapt up to attack a herd of locust demons he had sensed earlier. He wasn't destroying them to keep his mind off a certain woman or even because they had destroyed crops all over the neighbouring area destroying not only food but innocent ningens livelihoods, preposterous. He was destroying them because.. Well, he just didn't like them. Bounding up and off the rough bark of a tree close to his he thrust his arm forward sinking his sword into one of the pests chests before ripping the katana out and swinging his body and sword in an arc decapitating three more. 'Humph, some challenge this is. These vermin are a waste of time. I've hardly broke a sweat.'

The fight continued on in this fashion and Hieis mind wandered towards other things as his katana served up justice against the vile creatures surrounding him. Since the night of Kohanas birth he hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Kagome or Kurama. Thankfully the new baby at the compound had taken up most of his attention along with Yukina and the idiots. The ever proud parents took everything in their stride as they moved into their quarters in the compound permanently after a long talk over dinner about paying bills for a house they weren't even using. Hiei had helped Yusuke to haul all his and Keikos' worldly belongings and after moving helped them to move things and redecorate. Keiko, Hiei had soon decided was an excellent example of what a mother should be like. She didn't complain or nag about the endless diaper changing, bathing, feeding and even occasionally the projectile vomit Kohana gifted all the inhabitants with. Hiei reminded himself to buy her something really nice when she could truly appreciate it for vomiting all over Kazuma. He hadn't laughed hard enough to produce tears since Yusuke had died a second time just to come back and bitch about the weird ass feeling of not having a heart, the look of horror on his face at coming to the conclusion that he was a zombie was now second only to that of Kuwabaras sheer horror at the creamy mixture residing in his hair and clothing. What an intelligent baby girl…

He was brought back to the present when a sharp feeling pierced his bicep. He looked at the locust demon to blame for his injury before twisted glee entered his eyes as it burst into flames. Deciding his games where over he focused his ki into his hands and turning a full 360 degrees, no locust escaped the blaze of fire as it struck. Hiei leapt up into the trees before leaping away from the scene as quickly as possible, the burning scent turning his stomach.

* * *

He bounded from tree to tree and moving swiftly touched down onto the concrete slabs of the courtyard. Hiei walked towards the entrance way when his head turned sharply at the noises of harsh breathing where heard. 'That had better not be the baka and my sister, mate or not I'll kill him'. Hiei moved towards the sound, mouth set in grim determination 'I will kill him'.

He moved cautiously into the living room only to be toppled over by his sister. Thank Kami for small miracles.

"Hiei! I was looking for you! Why are you covered in blood?!" Yukina exclaimed momentarily distracted from her message.

"I was cleaning up the garden Yukina, nothing to worry about. Now what's the problem??"

"Cleaning? Goodness Hiei! What have I told you about killing things, take it to the Makai, there had better not be blood on this floor. Kohana is barely a month old and your coming in covered in blo-"

"Yukina," he sighed, her bickering getting them nowhere. "Message for me?"

"Its from Shippou, something is happened to Kagome she's at his- Hiei! I haven't told you the message!".

Her answer was the slamming of the front door.

* * *

Hiei moved swiftly through the forest and darted across buildings in his attempt to get to Shippous house. The only thoughts registering in his mind where 'Kagome, trouble, Shippous house'. Last time Kagome had been in trouble, it had not been pleasant. The thought of anyone forcing themselves on Kagome like that made his blood boil. He would kill them before they got the chance. Where was Kurama anyways? Why wasn't he taking care of it?

He reached for the handle of the door pushing it open having already unlocked it using the Jagan eye. He moved into the foyer and towards the sounds upstairs. He found Shippou sitting in his office glaring at the telephone by the looks of things.

Hieis voice was dark as he asked Shippou " What is wrong with Kagome, why was I sent for?"

"Can't you smell it Hiei?"

Hiei closed his eyes for a second and expanded his senses, it was either that or glare at Shippou, he wasn't particularly fond of foxes at the minute. He detected Kagomes room within milliseconds. Surrounded by something… a barrier? He ventured futher in, he caught the distinct smell of tears and fought for control of his limbs that demanded he move towards her, find out what was wrong and kill whatever had done the damage. He opened his eyes and blinked at the fox.

"What. Happened. To. Kagome. Shippou?" He voiced huskily.

Looking at Kagomes child he noted that the handsome auburn headed kitsune whilst sharing similar kitsune characteristics that all foxes shared didn't look as similar to Kurama as he had first believed. Whilst Kurama had a softer face than the Youko who inhabited his body Shippou was more muscular and had a fuller face. All angles and sharper edges. Unlike the haughty facial setting Kurama possessed Shippous tan face usually sparked with warm and happiness as his eyes sparkled like true emeralds. Kurama really paled in comparison in his human form compared to this regal looking fox. Hell he looked like he could even give Youko a run for his money in the looks department.

Except, today his outward appearance didn't radiate warmth, his face was downtrodden and signs of anger graced his smooth features in the set of his mouth and brow. Hiei regarded him silently as Shippou pressed a button and listened carefully to the messages that played one after the other. His own stomach dropping and anger rising as comprehension of what happened dawned on him.

* * *

He had never considered Kurama to be foolish but apparently he was mistaken. What kind of fool would not recognise the beauty he had in his arms whenever Kagome was concerned. He could only describe her as perfect. Sure she had a slight temper and was quite stubborn to boot but her qualities where endearing. She was a beautiful and strong woman, alluring and yet intelligent. Youko Kurama, was the biggest fool he had ever met.

He turned away from Shippou and walked down the hall towards Kagomes room and tore the bandanna form his head. Minutes passed before finally he had broken down the barrier towards Kagomes room, he opened the door and stepped inside before turning towards the young fox.

"I will take care of things from here. Arigato for calling me." He barked out huskily before closing the door behind him and creating his own barrier. Shippou stared at the door, Hieis words ringing in his mind, and strangely enough even after the treatment of his mother at the hands of a fellow kitsune Shippou knew unlike Kurama, Hieis words would hold true.

Hiei looked around the room. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He absently cleared up the mess on the floor, throwing the broken china away . He sniffed lightly before moving in the direction of her scent. He opened the door slowly and let his eyes grow accustomed to the dark. There she was lying crumpled in a defeated way on the floor and Hiei for possibly the third time in his life felt like weeping. Where was the strong woman he had become attracted too? The woman he had loved unrequitedly? He bent down and clasped her body inside his strong warm hands before moving back towards the bedroom. His heart began to beat uncontrollably as Kagome nuzzled into his chest and settled her head against a pectoral muscle.

"Hiei" she sighed. Said man nearly dropped her. Moving her weight to one arm he slowly pulled back the covers before gently moving her into a comfortable position and pulling the bed covers back up over her. He unconsciously unleashed heat ki to keep her warm as he lifted a chair and placed it at her bedside before sitting down in it lethargically.

He could sleep a couple of hours before giving Kagome the chance to talk and make her excuses as to why he shouldn't chop Kuramas head off. Either head.


	14. Chapter 14

I know it's been a while and I apologise! This is a short filler chapter and not very long! My only excuses are the fact that I've got exams coming up again! And I'm seriously considering venturing into some glee fan fiction… just does things to me that it shouldn't… Anyways I hope this little installment will keep you going, My exams aren't over until the 24th of June and then its summer my friends so I doubt my updating will be frequent but I will try and make it at least once a month! Read and Review :D!

Chapter 13- After the storm.

Kagome flinched at the light entering through the break in the curtains and turned sharply intending to sleep the day off. A noticeable black lump slouched over the side of her bed prevented the going back to sleep idea on the backburner as she became more coherent.

What was Hiei doing here?

She vaguely remembered being slouched over the porcelain toilet bowl admiring the contents of her stomach and everything after that was a bit blurry. Had he really stayed here with her all night? Her heart warmed at the idea for reasons unknown to her. She had hardly been a good friend to him lately. She had sensed his awkwardness due to her relations with Kurama and had backed off from being in their company for any duration of time. She was lucky to catch a glimpse of him even when visiting Yukina.

Kagome felt her fingers twitch to twin in his hair and attempt to smooth the unruly locks. Not that she would change them, Hiei's hair was part of Hiei. And she liked him just the way he was. She brushed the bangs out of his face gently to get a better look at his face. Sleep took the hardness from his features. He looked young as it was, no older than 21 which was no easy feat for a demon well over 200 years old. In his sleep he looked even younger, 17 at most, his face was cherubic, quite the oxymoron. If she ever told him that when he was a wake he would probably look at her like she had grown an extra head, Kagome felt that if she was quiet enough even now she could hear the derisive snort.

Startled out of her musing by a warm hand stopping her own in the motions of tracing his cheekbone her eyes shot towards his own now slightly open ruby orbs. He didn't seem angry at catching her fondling his face. 'Fondling! It makes me sound like a hentai molesting an innocent!' Kagome could feel the blush making a fast track race up her neck and cheeks. His eyes if anything reflected agitation for being woken but humour seemed to be overruling his usual morning irritation.

He squeezed her hand before rising up into his chair and stretching. Kagome cringed at the sound of bones realigning and popping back into place. He snorted at her shudder.

"Well onna, I think there is something you have to tell me?"

Kagome looked at him pointedly but remained silent. Hiei sighed loudly.

"Kagome, I think you have something to tell me" Hiei nearly growled at her smirk.

"Hiei, it is none of your business what happens in my life unless I chose to tell you, but arigato or remembering our little talk about names."

"Kagome, that talk was an hour and a half long. I'll never get that time back thanks to you and your speeches on proper Japanese manners. You forget that while I have the characteristics of an asian, I am from demon world and not Japan. Now stop changing topic. It was made my business when the kit rings my home saying I'm needed for Kagome."

"Thankyou for coming Hiei but truly there is nothing to tell." Sometimes. Sometimes he really wanted to kill this woman, regardless of if he wanted her for himself.

"So when I hear messages from Kurama begging for forgiveness I am to assume that there is nothing strange happening?"

"That's pretty much right."

"Damn it Kagome."

Kagome looked at Hiei then and he understood. If he had thought she was expressing her misery on her face beforehand the look she had given him there now disproved that theory. He didn't think he had seen her that vunerable or in pain since the death of her friend. Noticing the tears now pooling in her eyes he moved forwards onto the bed and waited for her to latch on like she usually did.

As he held her to him with reverance he could not help but curse Kurama for the pain he had caused the petit woman currently whispering the events of the past twenty-four hours into his hair. For such a clever fox who left no room for mistake in any plan he follows he was so blind to the bigger picture.

Sleeping with another woman when your girlfriend was away was stupid, getting caught was even more stupid. But to cheat on a woman like Kagome just proved that Kurama's stupidity knew no bounds. A roll about in the hay, or carpet, may seem like a good ideaat the time. But why trade in a lifetime of happiness with a beautiful woman for 10 minutes of minimal pleasure?

As she quieted again Hiei pondered the position he had found himself in. Would he always be the friend who's shoulder soaked up her tears? He didn't think he could bear that. But when her thighs clenched around his hips as her face burrowed further into the crook of his neck he felt all coherent thought leave him.

"I could stab him with my sword if you'd like? I'm certain the fox wouldn't see it coming." He grinned into her hair at the giggle that escaped hr lips. He had always hated woman laughing, they sounded more like they where screeching and heaving simultaneously but Kagome had this breathy chuckle that was slightly husky in its depth. It was like music to his ears.

" I don't think I'll go as far as to main him. I'm so angry at him for doing this to me. And even though a part of me feels relieved to be free again to love as I please a bigger part of me is so angry that he cheated," she spat, "I feel like I was nothing more than an amusement to both Kurama and Youko, a piece to be played in the game they call life. And Shizuru, I thought she was my friend! I want to be so angry Hiei but I can't. Does that make sense that I'm furious but I'm not angry at the same time?"

"Kagome women as a whole don't make sense. I suppose this is normal, your emotions would be all over the place. But you say you feel relief? Why? I thought you where in it for the long haul?" He pressed his body closer to hers as his hands played with the ends of her hair. He couldn't keep himself from touching her, and that was so unlike him that he always felt startled when around her. He was never a touchy person but Kagome drew him to her like a magnet. He couldn't get enough.

" I'll ignore the chauvinism for the mean time Hiei but you will remember the moment you insulted all women when you find a purification arrow slowly burning through your ass. But I dunno, I an incensed that he could do this to me but our relationship wasn't all roses Hiei, no pun intended. He was kind to me, attentive and loving. And it still never felt like enough. I felt I was settling for something but I don't know I was searching in the first place. I cared for him a great deal. I wouldn't lie and say that I gave him a big bit of my heart that he broke but I never gave him my all. I don't know why but to be honest? I'm glad I didn't I don't think even you could fix me then Hiei." Her nose slid along his neck as she pulled back to stare into his eyes before she whispered, " Why are you always there for me to pick up the pieces? Even though I haven't been a very good friend to you Hiei these last few months, why do you always help me clean up my messes?"

"Because I'm a glutton for punishment." He snickered when she nipped his bicep with all her mite. He would never tell her that his arm hurt like fucking hell right now.

"Be serious Hiei! Sarcasm shows a great lack of imagination Hiei remember that!" she grinned a little up at him as she said this, especially when his eyes narrowed in challenge. She loved baiting him nearly as much as he liked baiting her.

"Because ONNA, who else can do as good a job as me?" He smirked at her in triumph as she rolled her eyes and dropped back in a slightly dramatic fashion. She was obviously feeling more like her old self right now. He had to keep her from moping over a stupid fox that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as her. And so help him, if he can't keep Youko's tongue in his mouth Hiei wouldn't hesitate before cutting it off.

" That's true Hiei-sama. When I get out of bed remind me to bow at your feet ne? Kami-sama you're so full of yourself! But I suppose on some level your right. " She pushed him off of her bed and pushed the quilt off herself before standing up and adjusting her pyjamas. " Since your godly-ness has graced me with his presence how about I make you some breakfast before Shippou thinks you've murdered me for acting all feminine. He knows that stuff annoys you." She didn't give him a chance to answer before grasping his hand and dragging him out of her room and down towards the kitchen where Shippou beamed at them as he leaned against the counter drinking a steaming mug of coffee.

Hiei looked down at their joined hands and vowed to himself that after he helped her heal the new Kurama shaped wounds on her heart he would claim her whole heart for himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**I haven't written for this story in an atrociously long time but hopefully I can still do it justice, I don't promise updates regularly but I'll try not to leave it two years again… for those who are still reading thank you so much and I am eternally grateful for you all. There aren't nearly enough Hiei/Kagome stories to satiate my need so people; GET WRITING. I'm dedicating this to my absolute fan fiction hero Madmiko…I'm still waiting to read the last chapter of Black Widow Miko! Maybe this can be the inspiration you need!**

**I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha or Anna Nalick's 'Just breathe'**

* * *

A Second Chance for Heartbreak

Chapter 15

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season_

Kagome felt she should have realized that Kurama was bound to put two and two together and turn up at Shippous' eventually, regardless of the numerous threats he had received at the hands of the younger kitsune. If she didn't still have the irrational urge to cut his genitals off she would have probably admired his tenacity in seeking him out. As it was…Well, it was safe to say his visit was less than welcome. Sitting across from her on the plush leather sofa Shippou had in his westernized sitting room Kurama looked quite distressed and helpless. The lost look on his face once would have moved her to try and do anything, _anything_, to make him feel better. Yet now, Kagome felt nothing, there wasn't even rage filling her up anymore, just disappointment. Disappointment that she had invested so much time and effort in a relationship that now seemed farcical at best.

"Kagome, please just talk to me. Shout, scream, attack me even, if it will make you feel better. I will take your punishment willingly for this grievous offence. I am so ashamed of myself Kagome; I don't know why I did it. I love you; I want to be with you forever." Kurama spoke softly with an eloquence that Kagome had once admired.

"There is no need for fancy words between us Kurama. We were in a relationship for the better part of a year and yet here you are, still so closed off and formal." Kagome stated, completely disregarding his pleading. Kurama flinched at the sheer lack of emotion in her voice.

"Are you really willing to throw this away on a stupid mistake Kagome? I will do anything in my power to try and make this up to you. I realise that I can never truly be forgiven for cheating. I don't expect you to forgive me. Let me fight for us Kagome, fight with me. We can save our relationship. I swear I will do whatever you want."

"I want to never have to look you in the eye again Kurama. I want you to leave this room and disappear from my life forever. I gave you all that I could, all that I could give anyone and you completely disregarded both my feelings and our relationship as soon as you slept with that woman."

"Kagome, you are being irrational love. I made one mistake, surely you cannot punish me forever!"

"I can try. And I am not your love, call me that again and see what can happen when you anger the Shikon Miko. I promise you this Kurama, it won't be pretty."

"I always liked when you talked dirty Kagome." Kurama's eyes had shifted from emerald green to cold hard gold and Kagome new she was no longer talking to Kurama.

"Oh Youko, you came out to visit? How pleasant." Kagome replied acerbically, her fingertips sparking lightly reflecting her barely retained frustration. "If he has sent you out to beg, I assure you you will get no further."

"He did send me out, I'm supposed to be his last resort." Kurama's mouth tilted into a wicked smirk that didn't suit his delicate face. "I won't apologise for his actions Kagome. I know you don't want to hear them."

Kagome found herself laughing. Heartily laughing. Of course Youko would state the obvious in his usual deviant manner. Of all the things about Kurama she would miss, Youkos' wickedly dark sense of humour would perhaps be the greatest. She smiled jovially, "Then why are you here Youko, if not to plead your and his case?"

White started to streak through Kuramas' fiery locks and within a matter of moments Kagome was greeted to the sight of a 6 ft. silver tailed fox demon lounging self-indulgently on the sofa across from her. They stared at each other for some time, remembering the details of each other that they had taken the last few months to discover. It was a process that left Kagome feeling vulnerable but also as if she was saying goodbye. Youko contemplated her silently before suddenly breaking the silence, "I know people think that because I am a kitsune and seductiveness and promiscuity are supposedly inherent in my nature. I wanted to apologise to you and to tell you the truth of that night. Kagome I can answer you honestly, if I had been in control what happened that night, would never have occurred. People say the fox in Kurama is what all his more negative aspects are to be attributed too, but they forget that cheating is a characteristic related to humans. Demons generally don't live monogamously until they mate but I knew the behavioural elements I needed to temper when I entered into a relationship with you."

Kagome stared at him confused. "What are you trying to tell me Youko?"

"I warned him, the whole time Shizuru was in our home, I had cautioned him everytime she looked at him ever since we had been with her previously that she would be trouble. And she was, Kurama and Shizuru have a weird relationship, a bond based off a shared past that you my dearest Kagome were not part of. I do not mean to defend him, and I'm not trying to, out of all the female friends Kurama has Shizuru was the most suited to him for a period of time. He was still friendly with him but I know she felt more for him. I had warned him that allowing her into the house was a bad idea. I had told him to cut her off completely. I had done everything to prevent this from happening."

Kagome smiled as she reached over and cupped his cheek, "If you had truly wanted to stop him you would have. I thank you for the kind words and I truly believe that those who say you lack humanity are idiotic, their theories on you are based off their ignorance Youko."

"I may not have stopped him Kagome, but honestly I don't think you would have wanted me to stop him."

Kagome snorted scornfully. "Oh, and what made you draw that conclusion Youko? That I would enjoy walking in on my boyfriend sleeping with a woman who was becoming a dear friend to me?"

"I've seen the way you look at him Kagome, even if you don't realise it. I've been alive for a very long time Kagome, and hopefully one day you will forgive us and we can be friends, but know this; the errors of humanity and the general stupidity of humans can be blamed for Kurama's actions, he was an idiot. But he cares for you, as do I."

"I'm not going to get back with him, he destroyed everything we had once he touched her, once he even thought about touching her and forgot about me."

It was Youkos turn to laugh now, "Forget about you, I don't think he ever will, I think Kurama will be haunted with dreams of you for years. And we will deserve to be haunted. I hope you learn from our mistakes and allow love to heal you rather than fight it."

And with that Youko Kurama rose from his seat nimbly and approached the young miko. Pulling her to her feet, he enclosed her in his arms and inhaled her scent before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kagome sighed and allowed herself to wrap her arms around him and clutch at the silky white top that she was so familiar with. After standing like that for some time they both pulled back and Youko delicately wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry my love was not enough for you." Kagome whispered and Youkos head tilted to the side, his mischievous smirk firmly in place but somehow different, twisted with irony rather than roguishness.

"No Kagome, I'm sorry our love wasn't enough for you." And with a gentle caress of her cheek Youko moved forward and pressed one final kiss to her lips before moving to leave.

"Youko!" The kitsune halted in his tracks his ears tilted back towards her. "What do you mean you see the way I look at him? Look at who?"

Youko turned his body back towards her and this time all traces of vulnerability were gone masked behind a look of sheer sauciness. "Now Kagome, there are some mysteries in life we need to figure out for ourselves. I've just figured mines out, I'll have to leave you to do your own." And with a wink and a beautiful smile Youko moved out of the room with as much grace as he had left.

* * *

Kagome sat for some time, still reeling from the events of the day when she heard Shippou and Hiei entering the house bickering quietly amongst themselves. Sitting up and wiping at her face, Kagome smiled brilliantly at them as they entered the room. Shippou eyed her suspiciously before taking a delicate sniff of the room and with widened eyes that looked like they were becoming more feral by the second he excused himself from the room. Hiei, merely walked towards her and sat on the sofa beside her in silence.

Staring across the room at the blank wall Kagome felt her lips move without her permission. "Kurama came over today looking for forgiveness. Youko came to say goodbye."

Hiei nodded, contemplating his reply. "Do you think it's truly goodbye?"

Kagome answered almost immediately, "No, I'll forgive them both eventually. I think I already have for the most part. It will be a sore subject but eventually we might once again be friends, we never gave ourselves the chance to be friends the first time around, did we?"

"I suppose not. Are you sure you don't want me to run him through with my sword and be done with it?" Kagome giggled in response.

"If you had have asked me yesterday, I might have been tempted to say yes. Today Hiei, today I am too tired for revenge. During my time in the past I grew weary of revenge, it can be the ruin of a person."

"I will let no one ruin you." Hiei promised.

Kagome turned her head to contemplate him silently before smiling warmly.

"I know."


End file.
